


Síndrome de Couvade

by LukaChanSan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaChanSan/pseuds/LukaChanSan
Summary: Boruto sabe que sus padres están separados y no tiene problema con ello.Su padre es  un alfa , su madre una beta . El igual es un beta por lo que le cuesta comprender un poco el asunto de los alfas y Omegas . Su pequeña hermana aun no se sabe que subgénero es .Un día su padre comienza a tener comportamientos extraños ."Parece un embarazado ttebasa"ADVERTENCIA ES UNALFA X ALFANo se permiten plagios , ni adaptaciones.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 19





	1. ¿Papá estas embarazado?

ACLARACIONES .- Hola. Este es el primer Omegaverse que comenzare a escribir "bien" . Pero primero quiero hacer algunas aclaraciones .

Después de pensármelo mucho y gracias a muchos comentarios de apoyo en un publicación que hice en un grupo de Fb , anime a subirlo .

Este primeramente la relación principal sera un Alpha x Alpha .

Segundo con respecto al tipo de Omegaverse del que se manejara , bueno habrá un enfoque mas profundo en los alphas , Cualquier cosa que vaya agregando y mucho tengan la duda ya sea al principio del Capitulo o al final pondré el "significado ".

Sin mas espero que les agrade la historia.

[...]

—Muy bien alumnos ¿Alguien que me recuerde que dejamos de tarea?

—Profesor Aburame es su trabajo saber que dejamos de tarea —Una niña de cabello castaño y ojos cafes , con dos marcas rojas en las mejillas se cruzo de brazos mirando seria su profesor

—Señorita Inuzuka , espero que así como alza la voz pueda contestar unas de las preguntas principales sobre la tarea —El profesor miro serio a la jovencita que de inmediato se encogió un poco al verse señalada para después ponerse seria — Y deje tratar de expulsar feromonas no querrá irse suspendida otra vez 

—¡Ay tio... digo Profesor! —Reiko Inuzuka era una adolescente de 15 años muy bonita , pero demasiado egocéntrica y audaz . La castaña siempre presumía su casta cuando le era posible dándole muchos problemas a Shino Aburame profesor y "padrino" de la chica . 

Shino le tenia un particular cariño a su ahijada pero normalmente esta por su casta se metía en demasiados problemas y el tenia que cuidarla mas cuando Kiba y Tamaki tenían trabajo de tiempo completo , el alfa mayor suspiro y le lanzo una mirada de advertencia a la chica que seguía aferrada a demostrar su punto cuando escucho el comentario de otra chica.

—Ay si , Ay si la señorita alfa se cree muy chistosa con sus comentarios 

—Ahg tu callate Kimi , como que te crees tu igual mucho por ser una "Omega dominante" ¿No? ¡Tu y tu...

Shino suspiro y se dirigió a la zona del conflicto antes de la una de las gemelas Lee se lanzara contra Reiko , cuando paso por un asiento donde se hallaba acostado en un pupitre jugando con sus lapices , quiso decirle algo pero entonces vio como Kimi se levantaba con intenciones de armar una pelea y apresuro su paso .

Por su parte el alumno que dejo atras , volteo a verlo con aburrimiento para luego dirigir su mirada nuevamente a su pupitre . 

...

Un vez terminada la clase , Shino le hablo a ese alumno al que no le pudo llamar la atención horas atrás , el chico solo rodó los ojos esperando a que su profesor hablara. —Boruto ¿A que se debe tu falta de atención a la clase ? ¿Problemas en casa?

Boruto solo permaneció serio — Usted sabe que mis padres se separaron en buenos términos y yo estoy bien con eso . Y con respecto a lo otro no se , todo es muy problemático 

—Pensé que esa frase solo le pertenecía a la familia Nara ¿Que es lo que se dificulta del tema?

—No se , no me interesa mucho realmente —Dijo mientras desviaba la mirada a la ventana 

—No por que seas un beta tu persona es menos interesante , tus padres están orgullosos de ti pero tu también tienes que poner de tu parte 

—Shino -sensei se lo básico , y no necesito saber mas "ttebasa 

...

Boruto tras terminar la conversación con su sensei salio esperando ver a sus compañeros esperando por el , saliendo vio como Shoko , Isao y Mitsuki observaban atentos la disputa verbal entre la gemela mayor e Inuzuka.

El rubio se dirigió a ellos a paso lento , Mitsuki sonríe viendo a ambas chicas pelear , mientras los mellizos deseaban irse ya .

—Reiko es demasiado conflictiva y Kimi muy orgullosa , pero aveces dudo que Kimi sea una "omega dominante"—Dijo Mitsuki aun viendo 

—Mitsuki ... ya llego Boruto ya vámonos me estoy mareando — Dijo Shoko sosteniendo su estomago , su mellizo por su parte comenzó a caminar llevándola del brazo para dirigirse a la salida , Boruto se puso al lado de la chica ayudándole con el otro brazo . Mitsuki aun se quedo viendo un rato para luego alcanzarlos

Una vez a fuera Shoko pudo respirar mejor y se tranquilizo .

Ella es Shoko Nara , rubia de ojos azul celeste . Es la melliza menor determinada como omega recesiva pues hace apenas unos meses habían descubierto su casta , a diferencia del resto que fue determinada a los 8 años . Shoko aun se marea y se desubica por percibir tantos olores diferentes, sus padres están preocupados pues aun faltaba su primer celo.

Su mellizo es Isao Nara , cabello castaño y ojos azul celeste . Alfa que últimamente tenia los nervios de punta por tratar de proteger a su hermana. 

Los mellizos en si eran muy parecidos normalmente cuando algo les interesaba actuaban entusiastas y aferrados . Y cuando no pues ..."Es muy problemático".

Según Boruto daba miedo cuando ambos se sincronizaban para decirlo.

Mitsuki era también un alfa . Callado y reservado no había mucho que decir sobre el.

Boruto era el único beta del grupo en el que estaba pero su apellido era el importante , mas por su padre el "Alfa Puro" . Dicho alfa era Naruto Uzumaki popular por ser uno de los pocos Alfas puros de la ciudad de Konoha además de eso afamado dueño de restaurantes de renombre de dicha ciudad . Su madre era Hyuga Hinata beta de renombrada familia popular por que fue de los pocas Hyuga sin nacer como Alfa.

Por eso mismo Boruto se vio envuelto en muchos chismes y burlas a sus espaldas .

—Debes de aprender a tolerar los olores , Shoko 

—Yo lo se , pero... De repente siento como todos me atacan y me mareó , todo seria mas fácil si me hubieran dejado como beta—Dijo mirando a Boruto que le devolvió una expresión de burla 

— Yo también percibo levemente los aromas , apenas una pizca de ellos además no suena muy alentador saber que irremediablemente tendré que servirle a un alfa prepotente 

—Podrías trabajar con tu padre —Solto Mitsuki con su sonrisa leve de siempre

—Si bueno , Papá es ... "Diferente" pero no , no me va cocinar y mucho menos servir 

—O también hay distritos solo para Betas —Se unió Isao a la conversación 

—Si eh oído sobre ellos , pero no aun no se que haré . Además aun debo de esperar a saber que es Himawari

—Asi que hermano sobre protector —Dijo con burla el castaño mientras abrazaba a su hermana por los hombros 

—No realmente , el abuelo y mi tía la entrenan desde pequeña creen que así ella dependiendo de su casta sera dominante . En fin la quieren en resumidas cuentas para ser la cabeza de la familia 

—Lo bueno que no tienen favoritos ...—Dijo Isao pero fue interrumpido por el tono de teléfono de Boruto

—¿Si? Soy su hijo ... ¿Que? ¡Espere mas lento! ... Rayos , si ,si yo voy —Termino por finalizar la llamada — Mierda el viejo se desmayo tengo que irme y su asistente no deja que le hagan nada , nos vemos 

Los tres jóvenes se despidieron de el como su mano agitándola , viendo como su amigo tomaba un taxi al cruzar la Callé. Shoko sonrió — Así que el y Uzumaki-san ya se llevan mejor 

—Pues deben , Boruto debe de vivir con el —Dijo Isao volteando a ver a Mitsuki — Supongo que iras a verlo ¿No?

—Tal vez 

[...]

—¡Que no lo toques te he dicho omega! 

—¡Señora! Debo de checar sus sig...

En un Restaurant de renombre se hallaba una pequeña multitud algo nerviosa por la situación actual ; Karin Uzumaki una alfa se encontraba peleando con una omega paramedico que intentaba inspeccionar a Naruto que aun estaba desmayado.

—No , de seguro le vas a dar algo para aprovecharte de el 

Justo en ese instante llego Boruto entrando de improviso al lugar donde estaba su padre , Karin se descuido y en un hábil movimiento la para médico le hizo un chequeo al rubio.

—Boruto , ¡Sobrino mío! —Grito Karin dirigiéndose a el —Tu padre se desmayo y esa omega —Fue de inmediato cuando y vio a la paramedico examinar a su primo —¡Que te dije!

La pelirroja se acercaba de manera furiosa a la paramedico cuándo fue apresada por unos fuertes brazos que la alzaron unos centímetros en el aire haciendo que ella comenzaran a soltar feromonas tratando de imponerse frente al gran hombre , pero Chouji tenia demasiado control sobre si , así que de nada sirvió si agresividad por lo que termino siendo llevada a otro lado .

Boruto por su parte se encontraba al lado de su padre , viendo atento a la paramedico que después de checar algo se levanto y recogió algunas cosas .

—Uh no es nada grave despertará en un rato , lo mas seguro es que se deba al estrés y bueno según tengo entendido su ... —Dijo dejando la frase al aire esperando que Boruto contestar recibiendo un susurro "Padre " —Padre es un Alfa puro y bueno , usted ya sabrá que lo mas seguro es que ya se acerqué su celó

—¿Que tiene que ver eso ?

—Es básico , su padre no tiene un compañero y bueno no cualquier omega aguanta a un Alfa puro , supongo que su padre cuando despierte sabrá que hacer con su ciclo 

Los demás trabajadores le ayudaron a Boruto a mover a su padre a un sillón de su oficina , donde Boruto se sentó en el individual , llamo a su abuelo Hiashi para decirle que si podía cuidar de Himawari por unas horas mas , después llamo a su madre para informarle sobre su padre sonrió levemente al ver que su madre no sonaba tan preocupada como antes por su padre . Si , en definitiva le sentó bien a ambos la separación.

Bueno mas o menos , regreso su vista a si aun dormido padre . Se levanto aprovechando que estaban solos , comenzó a recorrer la amplia oficina de su padre viendo en su mayoría retratos familiares .

Melancólico vio fijamente la mas grande de todas , una donde solo estaban Himawari , su padre y él.

—No odio a tu madre , pero creo que ahora es un poco impropio tener un retrato de ella —La voz de su padre lo sorprendió —Boruto ¿Que haces aquí? 

El rubio menor lo miro con desaprobación —Viejo te desmayaste , Tenten me habló toda nerviosa la Tía Karin otra vez anda sobajando Omegas —Dijo mientras Naruto negaba otra vez al escuchar la última frase

—Ay tu tía , voy a hablar con ella por que si se pasa la mano ira a cárcel y lo que menos quiero es que mi tía ande sufriendo por las tonterías de su hija , como sea , uh no recuerdo nada jeje 

—No me dijeron mucho , solo que ibas a salir de aquí y solo unos pasos frente y pum! Que te desmayas , la paramedico dijo que era por estrés tal vez y por tu celo ... 

Naruto hizo una mueca ante el nombramiento del celo —Tal vez si sea un poco de ambos , ya tiene tiempo que no paso tiempo con alguien , me he enfocado en ...

—Trabajar , eso es obvio , ¿Pero enserio dejaste el celo de lado , solo por trabajo? Según sé a ti te debe de dar un poco mas fuerte 

—Hijo esto es un poco ...

—Si , lo es , pero viejo vamos , por muy alfa que eres alteras a tus empleados llevas la marcha de aquí 

—Ya se , ya se "ttebayo . Pero ya verás como todo mejorará todo lo prometo —Dijo Naruto para tratar de chocar el puño con su hijo , que antes de alzar los hombros junto sus puños 

[...]

—¿Y bien por que me miran así ustedes " ttebayo? —Naruto desayunaba junto a sus hijos que le veían de manera extraña—Coman que ya pronto nos vamos

—El viejo anda comiendo verduras hervidas , ¡Sin nada!—Exclamo Boruto viendo — No puedo creer que voy a decir esto pero ¿Y mi Ramen?

La tierna risa de Himawari interrumpió a su hermano —Papa , solo quiere dar en ejemplo ¿Verdad Papa? 

—Si! , Si! —Dijo mientras asentía enérgicamente —Las verduras nunca supieron mejor

—No se "ttebasa , algo no me cuadra

[...]

Isao y Mitsuki miraban y escuchaban atentos a la cuarta llamada que le hacían a Boruto en el día , en su mayoría fueron de su tía diciéndole que había notado extraños comportamientos en su padre , si el no sabia algo . Boruto siempre contestaba algo irritado pero al final se quedaba con un extraño sentimiento en el pecho.

—¿Y bien?— Dijo Shoko a su lado exaltando al rubio que se alejo unos centímetros de la Omega

—Dice , que esta comiendo como loco . Todo lo que le piden como orden pide uno para el también ¿Tiene que ver que sea un Alfa puro? — Pregunto viendo a los demás varones del grupo siendo Mitsuki el primero en responder 

—Si tuvo un gran desgaste físico tal vez 

—Hace 2 días se desmayo , y Bueno que yo sepa no hace mas que su rutina 

—Entonces supongo que hay que esperar

Por la tarde Boruto tuvo que pasar por su hermana a la primaria y de ahí a su casa . Al llegar a su casa se encontraron a su padre en el sofá viendo la televisión , la menor corrió a abrazar a su padre mientras el varón se limito a un simple saludo con la mano —Que bueno que saliste temprano papá , quiero que me ayudes con una tarea —Dijo Himawari mientras sacaba su cuaderno 

—¡Claro que te ayudo! ¿Como fue en tu día Hima?

—Bien , pero hubo algo así como un momento incomodo

—¿Incomodo?—Preguntaron ambos rubios 

—Si , la maestra nueva para tratar de convivir con nosotros nos Pregunto sí teníamos mascotas y una compañera nos relato de su conejo de como lo crió y jugaba con el ... A veces lo abrazaba hasta que se quedaba dormido y que lo amaba con todo su ser ... Y bueno hasta que murió

—Oh 

—Hasta se puso a llo... ¿Papa? ¿Estas llorando? 

—Nooo —Dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas — Pero es tan triste cuando esos animalitos se van al cielo 

Ambos hermanos se miraron extrañados , al ver como su padre seguía soltando pequeñas lágrimas y luego sonreía radiante —Pero lo bueno que ya esta en un lugar mejor , mucho mejor —Se paro rápido del sofá dando un aplauso —Bien , ¿¡ quien quiere unos ricos mangos ¡?

—¿Mangos?

— Son deliciosos , voy a comprar , enseguida regreso —Solto rápido mientras salia del departamento 

—Como que esto ya me esta dando miedo 

—Papa ¿Esta bien verdad , hermano? No se esta volviendo loco ¿Verdad?

—Uno ya ni sabe con el viejo —Dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca —Parece un embarazado "ttebasa

'Click' 

Fue lo que sintieron los hermanos ante la mención de un embarazo .

—¡Papa esta embarazado! O Loco! Una de esas dos " ttebasa 

—Aaah hermano yo no se mucho aun , pero los alfas no se embarazan 

—Pero papá siempre fue 'especial' , bueno eso dice el tío Neji , tu tranquila dejame esto a mi .

Después de unos minutos la familia Uzumaki se hallaba en su sala comiendo mangos.

[...]

Cuando llego un tiempo libre , Boruto abordó con muchas preguntas a sus amigos , quienes a penas procesaban las cosas que decía el chico tan rápido.

—Los varones Alfas no se embarazan , Boruto

—¡Pero mi papa tiene mucho síntomas , me recordó a mamá cuando iba a tener a Hima!

—En realidad ...—Comenzo Shoko viendo su celular —Si hay una forma de que un Alfa tenga esos comportamientos , se dice síndrome de Couvade , al que afecta a algunos padres primerizos durante la gestación y que se manifiesta con la aparición de síntomas muy similares a los del embarazo

—¡Vas a tener un hermnito o hermanita! 

Continuará.

Hola~

Aquí yo nuevamente con un Fic nuevo , espero que sea de su agrado .

Aclaraciones.

Si notan extraña el.comportamiento de Boruto , Himawari etc . Bueno se lo básico sobre estos personajes , es la primera vez que los "escribo" sumando que no me veo Boruto xd   
Solo uno que otro capítulo ;)

*Shoko y Isao , son personajes que yo cree para el Fic "Voluntaria" y debido a una vieja idea que tenia en mente .  
Son hijos de Ino y Shikamaru . 

Reiko tambien es un OC mio ; es hija de Kiba y Tamaki —que creó que a si se llama su novia de Kiba— 

Kimi Lee es una gemela que también cree para el Fic Voluntaria. Ella tienen una gemela llamada Jin , y es hija de Rock Lee y Sakura.


	2. No es un Omega

Boruto se quedo con el rostro en blanco por un momento, Shoko seguía tratando de mantener sus sonrisa aunque sabia que ella había puesto el ambiente tenso. Mitsuki decidio romper por fin el hielo —¿Que tiene de malo que vayas a tener un hermanito? Tu padre es libre hacer su vida con quien le plazca

—Si , bueno ya se pero... Ustedes conocen a mi padre ... el es de los tipos cursis y esas cosas . Si tuviera una pareja ya nos hubiera dicho , ¿Entienden mi punto , no?

—Ooh —Dijo Isao poniendo un dedo en su boca como gesto pensativo — Sugieres que tu papa tiene una relacion "informal" con alguien , de todas maneras no le veo lo malo

—Si tal vez tu papa quiere ser mas discreto con ustedes.Por que cree que no te parecerá , o agradara —Agrego la melliza optimista

—O simplemente tu padre no sabe que sera padre otra vez —Hablo de nuevo Mitsuki—Suponiendo que tuvo un desliz

—Bueno también es probable , pero lo mas seguro es que sea una omega y ni ella sepa—Dijo Shoko 

—Bueno ... Espero que la omega sea razonable y no una vividora

—Existe tú y Hima-Chan , no hay forma de que ese bebe tenga más que ustedes —Volvio a decir animada Shoko —Claro al menos que mueran —Término por decir borrando su sonrisa al ver el rostro pálido del otro rubio

[...]

—Ah ...Primo —Titubeo un poco al hablar Karin de tan solo ver el comportamiento de su primo—¿Seguro que estas bien?

Naruto se hallaba contemplando un pollo despellejado con tristeza al borde de la lágrima , a su lado Chouji esperaba el momento de comenzar a cocinar dicho pollo . —Esto es tan triste , quitalo de mi vista y busquen a su familia debemos de darle una explicación ...

La pelirroja dejo caer su mandíbula de solo escuchar las tonterías que decía su primo , apretó la pluma en su mano , su coraje aumento mas a ver que su primo comenzaba a soltar lágrimas —¡¡Pero que mierdas te pasa !!—grito agitándolo por los hombros —Desde hace días tu estas raro 

—Yo ... No se ... —El tono del rubio era de duda , desconcierto y algo incomodo Karin era mucho mas baja que el y ahora estaba encorvado para quedar a su altura—No tengo la fecha exacta de que me siento raro pero-

La voz de Naruto se vio interrumpida por un aroma , que notaron a pocos metros . Normalmente el olfato de los alfas es muy confiable , mas el de los alfas puros , Naruto quedo con un expresión de confusión para luego adoptar una postura recta suspiro hondamente y se relajo.  
Karin observó minuciosamente el comportamiento , extrañada se giro para voltear a ver la entrada de la cocina esperando que el dueño de dicho aroma entrara. Su cerebro comenzó a tratar de unir cabos , Sasuke Uchiha era un alfa de con el que estaban tratando de cerrar un negocio recientemente , por su puesto que ellos habían odio hablar antes del dichoso apellido Uchiha pero nunca se llegaron a cruzar hasta ahora .

Sasuke era mas alto que hermano mayor Itachi , su carácter era lo que se esperaba de un hombre de negocios lo que lo hacia aun mas atractivo , pero a ella no le iban los Alfas si ella iba a estar en una relacion seria la dominante .

Arrugo su nariz , a causa de oler mejor aquel aroma que ahora predominaba en el lugar , volviendo a dirigir su vista a su primo que seguía en la misma posición.—Señor Uchiha puntual como siempre , pase a la oficina de mi jefe tenemos mucho de que hablar 

Tal vez su olfato la engaño ligeramente , después de todo ella había ido a la escuela y pasado todos sus cursos con excelentes notas sobre biología . Asi que no , ahi no olia a embarazo.

Olia a algo muy indescriptible .

[...]

Boruto miraba a su computadora sin interés alguno. 

Estaba contra reloj en sus deberes , pero con todo el asunto de padre no tenia mucha concentración en hacer una redacción sobre cosas del pasado , Himawari a su lado realizaba ejercicios de manera hábil no sin antes decorarlos con bonitos garabatos alrededor de la hoja. Eran las 5 de la tarde y su padre aun no llegaba , en la pantalla del computador se veía aquella rayita que indicaba que debía de escribir , suspiro y cambio Word al buscador, al momento de teclear lo que quería este ya se marcaba como morado en signo de ya haber sido buscada de igual manera las paginas que le salieron como resultado.

Volvió a dar click en que decía ser mas "verídica" u "Oficial".

Solto un quejido al volver a leer todo en aquella pagina . Donde todo quedaba resumido en que los Alfas "macho" no podían embarazarse , busco otra vez "Sindrome de Couvade" y luego destinados.

—Piensa positivo , piensa positivo 

—¿Que sucede hermano?—La tierna voz de su hermana llamo su atención 

—Oh nada Hima , tu sigue con lo tuyo — Dijo cerrando las ventanas de su búsqueda 

Unos minutos después llego su padre con una voz llena de comida , diciendo que eran un poco del nuevo platillo especial que Chouji había inventado hace poco , comieron lento pues habían aprovechado para platicar un poco.

—¿Ya no te siguen molestando ?—Pregunto Naruto aprovechando que Himawari fue al baño

—No mucho , solo son algunos comentarios a mi espalda nada que no pueda manejar 

—Boruto ... ¿Tu... te sientes bien viviendo conmigo?

El rubio menor miro su comida y luego a su padre.

El matrimonio de Hinata y Naruto fue muy controversial en su momento , Hinata era una simple beta de gran familia pero beta al final de cuentas , muchos encontraban romántico el hecho de que logro enamorar a un alfa puro otros veían de forma incrédula todo el asunto por que pese a que no todo gira en torno a "Alfa y omega siempre juntos " sabían que esos dos tenían necesidades que betas no podían cumplir.

Y no , no era que la gente fuera prejuiciosa o hipócrita , era la simple naturaleza. 

Asi que ellos dos fueran la comidilla de la prensa durante un largo tiempo . Los reporteros no tenían pelos en la lengua para interceptar a la tímida Hinata y preguntarle sobre su vida sexual , siendo criticada hasta la eternidad en programas de chismes o en conversación locales .

Naruto quiso tomar cartas en el asunto pero las cosas solo se apaciguaron un poco , luego un reporteros con lengua afilada hizo explotar la ira del rubio .

"Y ... ¿Con cuantos omegas a tenido que engañar a su esposa durante su celo?

Como era de esperarse furioso el rubio ataco a dicho reportero , casi lo mato , fue llevado a juicio donde tuvo que cumplir una condena domiciliaria e ir a terapias para controlarse. 

Y los medios llegaron a una misma conclusion. "No tiene mucho autocontrol , por que no hay un equilibrio en su vida , los omegas fueron diseñados solo para alfas para embonar con ellos para balancear su lado salvaje y controlarlos para ser su compañeros , yo no menos precio a los betas pero es la naturaleza de nuestro cuerpo"

Y asi siguió el largo infierno a lo largo de su matrimonio creyendo que podían superarlos juntos , pero no fue asi . Un dia Naruto se levanto y se dio cuenta de que las cosas ya no estaban funcionando .

Un dia Hinata se levanto y estaba tan harta de todo , que llego a la conclusion de que ya no sentía nada por Naruto .

Ambos se apoyaron y lucharon juntos , pero no había esa satisfacción o alegría en cada acción que hacían juntos , no había ya felicidad ni armonía , preguntándose ¿Por que se enamoraron si simplemente no encajaban ? 

No era que fueran alfa y beta , no , es que simplemente no lo hacían. Asi que se divorciaron , para los medios fue como darles la razón de que la naturaleza debía de predominar , para ellos fue el inicio de lo seria su nueva vida .

Boruto y Himawari aun eran algo pequeños cuando les dijeron que su madre ya no podia vivir con ellos , fue difícil e injusto pues pese a que habían pedido una custodia compartida el juez termino por darle preferencia a Naruto por ser Alfa y por que era lo mejor. El rubio menor cuando descubrió que su subgénero era beta quedo tranquilo , pero para la prensa fue nuevamente tema de que hablar , esta vez Naruto no actuó violentamente , no , movió todos sus contactos que pudo hasta a acabar con las revistas y diarios que se beneficiaban con el sufrir y la humillación de su familia. 

Hinata se llevaba a sus hijos dos fines de semana por mes y se llevaba bien con su ex esposo.

Asi que era relativamente "sencillo" para los niños su vida .

—Pues si ... bueno no me quejo desde que ascendiste a la tia Karin tienes mas tiempo para nosotros y Mama tiene tiempo para ella , la extraño pero estamos bien y eso importa.

—Me alegro y si con respecto a lo de tu madre , estaba pensando en que pasaran aunque sea una semana con ella , claro que le avisare al juez ¿Que dices?

—Esta bien —Dijo Boruto volviendo a comer , Himawari volvió y un silencio incomodo reino en el comedor—

—¿Esta todo bien?—Dijo la niña mirándolos preocupada

—Si , solo platicábamos sobre cosas de chicos —Solto Naruto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro , la niña solo le devolvió la sonrisa y no volvió a tocar el tema .

¿Que había pasado ? 

Era la pregunta que Sasuke se hacia de en esos momentos , ¿Que rayos había pasado en la reunión con los Uzumaki ? . Tomo un poco mas de agua para tranquilizarse , respiro hondo y recapituló ; primero había llegado y desde la entrada ya podía oler a la perfección las hormonas alborotadas de Naruto no quiso darle importancia y siguió caminando hasta llegar frente a los primos que le miraron de una manera extraña . Después pasaron a la oficina del rubio y ahí fue cuando las cosas se pusieron raras , como era de esperarse el aroma de Naruto estaba por todos lados , el lo atribuyó a que como era "Puro" era mas tosco y abrumador su aroma así que siguió con sus profesionalismo y actuó firme ante ellos.  
Sacaron papeles , hablaron y hablaron hasta que Sasuke aparto la vista de los papeles donde Karin le explicaba condiciones y beneficios , pudo notar como Naruto lo miraba y sonreía amablemente por su parte no correspondió el gesto raro del rubio y volvió a enfocarse en los papeles .  
Nuevamente pasaron los minutos y terminaron por firmar los últimos detalles del convenio , así que era momento de terminar con un apretón de manos . Karin le dio una leve y le dijo que cualquier duda con ella lo podía consultar pero cuando llego el turno de tomar la mano del rubio , contuvo su respiración y volvió a sentarse en sus ojos .  
La calma lo invadió . Pero supo cuando apartarse y decir adiós.

Por eso , el momento lo invadía una y otra vez como si su mente le dijera que debía de notar al rubio en particular .

—Solo fue una vez , y fue un error en todos los sentidos de la palabra—Dijo recordando el primer encuentro que había tenido con el rubio , fue uno explícito , tal vez demasiado .  
Ni uno ni otro supo como habían terminando enrollados , pero después ninguno volvió a tocar el tema o al otro involucrado.  
Yacía un mes de ello. Y el no podia estar mas intranquilo , todo su ser estaba hecho un desastre por dentro y nadie lo notaba su padres estaba en otro país retirado de todo negocio , su hermano andaba atendiendo otro aspectos importantes y su madre había fallecido cuando tenia 5 años a causa de una pelea con un Alfa.  
Lo bueno que en mucho tiempo no volvería a ver a Naruto pero sobre todo que los Alfas no se embarazaban.

Bip , Bip 

El sonido de su celular llamo su atención , contesto y maldijo su suerte .—Señorita Uzumaki , que inesperado

[...]

Era fin de semana y se suponía que iban a pasarlo en "Familia" . Pero un día antes su tía Karin lo había arruinado todo diciendo que había un pequeño detallé que ajustar en uno de los contratos , a lo que su padre le dijo que si era pequeño que ella lo arreglase sin embargo ella salio con que su celo era ese día o mas bien iba a empezar ese día.  
Así que ahora él , Boruto Uzumaki junto a su hermana esperaban a su padre afuera de su oficina . Normalmente lo haría en la cocina del Restaurante pero justo ahora estaba todo a atareado ahí con el gran éxito del platillo de Chouji , saco su celular y ya eran las 3:30 de la tarde y su padre aun no salia , pese a que era de día Himawari ya estaba cabeceando a su lado . Negó una y otra vez impaciente moviendo una de sus piernas como un tic , ¡Ay , ya al diablo! 

—Papa yo se que esto es importante pero , el zoológico cierra a las 5 y ...—Su voz decayó cuando vio como el hombre de cabello azabache acariciaba el rostro de su padre sonrojado —yo- quiero decir - tu ... ¡Solo ya no nos hagas esperar "ttebasa! 

Al salir se alejo un poco de la puerta , casi rojo de la vergüenza , había decidió por la paz dejar el tema del supuesto embarazo hasta que su padre le dijera o la omega se presentará en su casa exigiendo apoyo , pero eso que vio no era típico .

El no era un experto , pero ese hombre se veía como un Alfa , no un omega.

¡Haber , espera! Tal vez ... Tal vez eran buenos amigos , y era un gesto masculino del hombre a su padre además el hombre no se veía gordo y su padre tampoco .

Y ... y... 

Su cerebro ya no pensaba con claridad.

Continuará

—Hola , se que tarde un poco en volver a publicar .  
Pero lo bueno que ya esta aquí la siguiente parte , espero no tardar mucho y ya no enviciarme leyendo Fics jajaj.


	3. ¡Te haces cargo de mi Papá!

Himawari observo confundida como su hermano se alejo unos pasos de la puerta de la oficina y comenzaba a balbucear y hacer movimientos ridículos con sus brazos , froto un poco sus ojos y ahora ella pretendía abrir la dichosa puerta . Apenas toco el picaporte con esta se abrió mostrando a un hombre notablemente nervioso salir de ella , empujándola levemente en el proceso , no le molesto , pues tal vez el hombre no la había notado , era alto , así que ignoro la acción y entro dejando ver a su padre y su cara contra su escritorio como si se estuviera lamentando por algo.

—¿Papá , estas bien ?—Su voz sonó triste , tanto que el rubio se levanto rápidamente sonriendole

—¡¿Que?! ¡No ,no! Hima solo estaba pensando ... en cosas del trabajo — Tomo algunas cosas que guardo en sus bolsillos y se encamino a ella— Ve por Boruto , solo le digo algo a Chouji y nos vamos 

Himawari hizo caso a su papa y cuando salio en busca de su hermano , de el ya no habian rastros en el pasillo .—Ay no ...

~~*~~

Boruto odiaba cuando le decían que era un copia de su padre , bueno a decir que si le agregaran otro "bigote" en su mejilla y su cabello fuera menos raro , si , si seria una copia físicamente de Naruto pero sus personalidades eran tan distintas . Segun la gente Naruto actuaba sin pensar mucho , o sea todo por instinto y el no era asi ...

—Se puede saber , por que me estas siguiendo —La voz del hombre frente a el lo exalto , asi que trato de esconderse o perderse entre la gente que pasaba a su lado pero no había mucho que escoger pues solo había un delgado poste de luz y las personas caminaban en dirección contraria a ellos . Así que ahora estaba parado como tonto en la acera con un alfa viéndolo con fastidio —¿El Usuratonkachi te mando? Hm ridiculo 

—El -el ... ¡No! usted , usted estoy seguro que usted tiene algo que ver con lo que le sucede al viejo —Pese a sus reclamos el otro dio la vuelta y siguió caminando — No tengo pruebas pero tampoco dudas —Dijo cuando volvió a alcanzarlo — Usted es un alfa —El tipo lo siguió ignorando — Y le estaba acariciando al rostro a mi padre como si se fueran a besar —Fue cuando por fin el tipo paro y dirigió su vista a el — No me mal entienda , que el viejo haga lo que quiera con quien quiera pero simplemente no pudo permitir esto ¡Debe de hacerse cargo de mi papa!

—¿Que?— Escupió con el ceño fruncido el alfa — Regresa con tu padre niño , que de seguro el idiota estará como loco buscándote 

—Mi padre esta embarazado , usted es un alfa , no se como paso pero tiene que ser eso , no hay otra razón por la que el este actuando asi ; tiene antojos , raros , cambios de humor , se ha desmayado últimamente , mareos y vómitos . Y mi hermana y yo no podemos cuidar de un alfa en ese estado , así que vaya y aclaren las cosas ... —La ultima frase murió en sus labios al ver al hombre llevarse la mano al estomago , empalidece y cae en medio de la acera —Oh no ...

El rápidamente saco su celular y llamo a una ambulancia y después a su padre . Obviamente su padre llego antes que la ambulancia .

~~*~~

Sasuke al abrir lo ojos pudo ver lo blanco de una habitación , al enfocar su vista distinguió el cuarto de hospital . Frotó su mano contra su cabeza , fruncido su ceño recordando por que estaba ahí , suspiro luego analizo las cosas , primero el hombre al que en su vida quería volver a ver lo trato de besar justificando y diciéndole un montón de cursilerías que Sasuke no soporto escuchar y salio de la oficina completamente avergonzado , segundo el hijo del hombre ese le comenzó a perseguir haciéndole comentarios tontos y tercero y ultimo el incesante parloteo del chico lo llevo a descubrir algo .

"Tiene antojos raros , cambios de humor , se ha desmayado " "¡Esta embarazado!" 

Con temor se llevo a la mano al vientre aun plano.

Nego , haber para empezar eso no era posible . Los alfas "macho" no tienen útero y por muy alfa puro que sea el otro no es posible que este lo embarace por que no es tiene esos órganos reproductores . Así que algo raro les estaba pasando a ellos . No había otra conclusión creíble mas que esa y siendo honesto no sabia si quería aclarar las cosas con el rubio.

—Señor Uchiha que bueno verlo despierto —Sasuke vio al un doctor de mediana edad entrar a ala habitación — Debemos hablar de algo con usted 

—¿Debemos?—Pregunto pero entendió después de un segundo al ver a un rubio detrás del doctor

—Quiero que se tome las cosas con calma —Dijo mientras le extendía una hoja — Cuando la ambulancia llego , el hijo del señor Uzumaki gritaba un monto de cosas que confundió a nuestra paramédico y bueno al principio ella según las palabras del chico el señor Uzumaki estaba embarazado de usted y por eso se desmayo al descubrirlo pero en el proceso del traslado usted no respondía a la reanimación . Luego llamaron a su hermano y el dijo algo muy interesante sobre usted —Sasuke lo siguió mirando feo— Dijo que usted la había comentado algo sobre dolores en el vientre , entonces nuestra enfermera mando a hacerle unos determinados estudios y con el señor Uzumaki aquí presente le confirmo pero aun estoy intrigado por ello . Usted esta embarazado .

El azabache mentiría si dijera que no sentía miedo en ese momento , el en otras circunstancias lo habría negado todo con su gran mascara de indiferencia , pero al ver como el rubio lo miraba , un calor en su pecho se instalo por unos segundos . Dicho calor le hacia sentir como si las cosas fueran a salir bien , le tranquilizaba para variar .

—Sasuke 

El apenas y miro a Naruto cuando este le hablo , el doctor al notar el ambiente tenso se disculpo y le dio un momento a solas —Por favor hablen como personas civilizadas , el bebe puede correr riesgo 

Una vez solos Naruto poco a poco se fue acercando al azabache hasta quedar frente a su cama , Sasuke seguía leyendo los papeles en sus manos. — Tenemos que aclarar todo "ttebayo

Alzando su mirada , encaro a Naruto con ojos que expresaban confusión sobre todo —¿Aclarar que? ¿Si es tuyo? Para empezar esto ni siquiera es posible y solo fue una vez ...

Apretando los puños Naruto desvío la mirada hacia la ventana maquinando que diría a continuación , mas que nada eso era nuevo , todos los suelo conocen saben que Naruto nunca prepara discursos o piensas dos veces antes de hablar el dice lo que siente por mas estúpido que suene , si tiene duda trata de consultar al mas inteligente , si quiere ayuda no duda en pedirla y tampoco en darla pero ahora si que tenia que pensar que diría . Sasuke a diferencia de el no estaba enamorado ahora lo comprobaba.

—Lo es , a ambas cosas — Declaro con firmeza — Tienes dos meses y haciendo cuentas es el tiempo exacto en que paso nuestro encuentro. De alguna manera tienes la capacidad e engendrar y ... Y no quiero que me dejes fuera de esto aunque no me quieras de esa manera , Sasuke lo que dije hace unas horas era cierta tu y yo...

—Tu y yo somos diferentes , y sobre todo alfas 

—¿Te escuchas , Teme? ¡Que importa si lo somos! ¡Nadie tiene por que decirnos nada ! —Naruto tomo aire pero aun tenia los puños apretados — Se que es tu cuerpo , eres libre de hacer lo que quieras con el , pero si decides tenerlo quiero que me incluyas , aunque me odies

Sasuke solo se quedo en silencio incapaz de decirle algo . Por que siendo completamente sincero , no se sentía muy cómodo con su sentir respecto al rubio .

~~•~~

En la sala de espera del hospital se hallaban dos niños en un gran sillón esperando a su padre , frente a ellos un hombre de cabellera larga azabache leía algunas revistas muy tranquilo . Boruto no podía creer la tranquilidad con la que el hombre se encontraba leyendo , mas después de todo el alboroto que —aunque odiará admitirlo — el había provocado , quito su vista del hombre y miro a su hermana que tenia una notable angustia en su rostro haciendo que se sintiera aun mas tonto por lo haber manejado la situación de una mejor manera , Himawari ansiaba ir al zoológico para ver a sus animales favoritos antes de que a estos por ser considerados animales en peligro de extinción fueran llevados a una reserva donde estarían mas a salvo. Eran un especie de zorro "con 9 colas" cosas que no era cierta , pues su cola solo era 1 y esta al alzarla repartía el frondoso pelaje en nueve partes lo que resultaba fascinante , su hermana tal vez estaba muy decepcionada de el .

—No se preocupen , ya verán que pronto regresaran a su casa —Hablo por primera vez el hombre frente a ellos —Y presiento que nos veremos mas seguido 

—¿No esta enojado? —Pregunto Boruto confundido

—¿Deberia?

— Es su hermano —repondio serio

—Y aveces es realmente idiota , además tu padre esta soltero ¿no? Y ustedes no tienen problema con todo esto 

—Bueno se supone que no es posible , pero ya ve , ese viejo siempre metido en problemas "ttebasa

— No es culpa de tu padre — Dijo sonriendo " Si no del nuestro " — Ay Fugaku nos debes una gran explicación — susurro muy bajo para que Boruto no lo escuchara

~~•~~

—Bueno , ya , ya entendí Usuratonkachi —Sasuke cerro lo ojos por un momento —No te odio , pero no puedo decir que te amo , y yo no tengo hijos pero estoy seguro que no quiero que crezca alejado de su otro padre , dame tiempo para asimilar las cosas aunque resulta muy raro

Naruto río un poco —Si , pero que se le puede hacer , aunque ¿No fuiste sometido a un extraña experimento , verdad? Por que de ser así "ttebayo yo mismo voy a 

—No Quemes tus cerebro pensando e tonterías Naruto —El rubio lo siguió mirando esperando una respuesta , rodó los ojos y continuó — No , no fui expuesto a ningún experimento , ni a radiación ni nada de eso , segun esto soy un alfa con Útero pero ...

—Pero ...

— Maldición Fugaku — Mascullo furioso 

—¿Que? Que hizo tu padre para...

—Esta es una fantástica forma de enterarte que tu madre era una " Sigma" 

Naruto parpadeo confundido —¿Sigma? "Ttebayo ¿Que es eso?

—Es un subgénero poco conocido y por lo general nada común , un persona entre millones nace así ...

~~•~••

Continuará.

______

—Si ya se algo corto , pero bueno es necesario para la historias.  
La info de Sigma la saque de aquí 

Para que se den una idea de que como era Mikoto.

https://my.w.tt/nQYIK73nF7

Espero que les guste.


	4. Aun sin un porqué.

Sasuke Uchiha flamante empresario , Alfa respetable , hombre atractivo .

Estaba embarazado .

Y no solo eso , al parecer parecía haber descubierto cierto factor que podía haber derivado a su embarazo. Quiso ignorar por unos minutos que Naruto seguía de pie a su lado ligeramente confundido por lo dicho momentos atrás .

Sigma.

Su madre no era una omega "dominante" sino una sigma . El la recordaba vagamente ... con aprecio pues desde su muerte su recuerdo era vago y difuso , lo cual ahora que lo pensaba era un tanto raro ya que muchos Alfas eran demasiados protectores con sus madres ante una inminente amenaza pero con Mikoto dicho instinto nunca predomino de esa manera . Recargo la cabeza en la almohada que tenia atrás y se volvió a recostar en la cama , Naruto lo seguía mirando en silencio absoluto esperando el rodó los ojos y le hizo un gesto que le indicaba que se sentara en la silla de al lado.

—¿Donde has dejado a tus hijos?—Pregunto con voz neutra pero al mismo tiempo pensaba "Ah cierto , el ya es padre" 

—En la sala de espera con Itachi , el ... insistió que yo debía de ser el que entrara — Sasuke se sintió un poco fastidiado por la actitud un tanto desconfiada de Naruto hacia el , era extraño . Naruto era el "Alfa Puro" el que se debía de comportar por naturaleza engreído , dominante , superior a todos los demás pero no , no era asi y eso en parte le hacia sentirse aparte de fastidiado , aliviado ciertamente — Pero no es lugar para unos niños si me permites , digo después de todo tu y yo debemos de hablar , llamare a Hinata para que venga por ellos— Dijo con una sonrisa torcida mientras salia 

Al salir el rubio , Sasuke quiso romper los papeles con furia pero en lugar de eso los leyó otra vez ; en dichos papeles decían no solo nombres médicos raros , también había números y finalmente estaba "esa" parte .

Subgénero : Alpha rango B

Referencias familiares : Fugaku Uchiha Alpha Rango A , Mikoto Uchiha Sigma (Fallecida)

¿Que les parece si hacemos un vistazo a como llego el bebe al vientre de Sasuke?

Debido a su apellido Sasuke e Itachi sabían que debían de mantener dichoso renombre en lo mas alto , aun mas siendo Alfas. 

Según los estatutos del subgénero para los alfas existían 3 rangos (A , B,C) el A por supuesto que era "Puro" , B algo así como Mestizos y C de Casi un milagro - Estos últimos eran los mas débiles entre los alfas pues si bien eran Alfas no imponían mucho respeto , sus feromonas lo mas pasivas del mundo pero aun así valían mas que los omegas -

Para los omegas se catalogaban en dos ( Dominante y Estándar ) Los dominantes son los que no tienen tanto dominio de si mismos y tienen una lucha constante entre ellos sobre si ser sumiso o imponerse ante las reglas en ocasiones suelen ser muy poco fértiles . El estándar suele ser lo que los alfas considerarían "normal" Feromonas dulces , sumisos y muy fértiles .

Ellos dos eran Alfas Rango B , por su madre una "omega dominante". Que murió en una pelea con un Alfa.

Asi que debian de codearse con los de su clase , según Fugaku . Por lo que en lo que Itachi iba de un lado a otro sin descanso , Sasuke se quedo en la ciudad tratando de atrapar peces gordos y había uno al que Fugaku no pudo nunca convencer y por ello le había pasado todo el trabajo a su hijo menor , este se preguntaba de vez en cuando cuando su padres les preguntaría (exigiría) por descendientes dignos . No estaba muy seguro de como Fugaku se tomaría que ninguno de los dos estaba interesado en eso , al menos aun no .

Pero algo que en le fondo le aliviaba era que su padre no les estuviera buscando pareja. 

Eran principios de Febrero y otra vez Itachi se había ido al extranjero a revisar quien sabe que cosa y a el le mandaron a tratar con un Alfa A.

— Y este tipo ... 

—Minato, su padre nunca fue precisamente muy ambicioso , casi nunca asistía a eventos sociales si lo hacia solo era por una persona y eran su ... ¿Maestro -Padrino? que se yo , ese Jiraiya siempre lograba sacar a Minato y Kushina de su escondite pero nunca logre acercarme , el chico es muy diferente a sus padres por que si expandio el negocio familiar y ahora quiero al mejor restaurante de la ciudad en mis hoteles ¿Quedo claro ?

Sasuke solo asintio .

[...]

Dias despues pudo agendar una cita con Karin Uzumaki programada para el dia 17 de Febrero. En esos dias "libres" se puso a investigar al individuo en cuestion , en si habia de todo de ese sujeto . Desde chismes , notas serias , criticas pero lo mas sonado era aparte de la muerte de los Namikaze -Uzumaki era el dichoso divorcio del Alfa con una Beta , Sasuke ahi se detuvo un poco y recordo las palabras de su padre con respecto al chico "Que era diferente" , fue ahi cuando eliminio todos esos planes que ya tenia ideado en su mente , que le dictaba ahora que Naruto Uzumaki era uno de esos Alfas buenos y cursis que se salian del estandar de Alfa agresivo-primitivo. Ademas del divorcio los periodistas se atrevieron a mencionar que el primer hijo habia sido Beta , curioso que ese fue el ultimo articulo de ese periodista ... 

Observo una de las fotos de la Familia antes del divorcio sin duda la Beta se veia de semblante dulce y sumiso cualquiera la hubiese confundido como la "Omega perfecta" , los niños eran un retrato del padre sin duda alguna y en cuanto al Alfa tenia lo suyo .

— Bueno al menos el tipo no se pondra pesado.

[...]

Finalmente el 17 de Febrero Sasuke se presento al Restauran del rubio , casi en la entrada una chica pelirroja lo esperaba con postura recta y un portafolio en brazos . —Señor Uchiha — Dijo a modo de saludo — Sigame por favor .

Sasuke camino por una parte del vestibulo el cual se dividia entre la entrada a las mesas y una puerta que decia "Solo personal autorizado" , por instinto olfateo a la mujer y percivio el fuerte olor a Alfa , quiso chasquear la lengua pero se aguanto cuando la pelirroja le indico que esperara detras de una puerta , el comenzo a estudiar el lugar ; si bien el pasillo era largo y enredado era espacioso pues hasta unas silla a fuera de la oficina del rubio habian , el decorado era de un color agradable a la vista y la puerta tenia sus ventanas con las percianas cerradas .

Suspiro y cerro los ojos meditando . "Este tipo estara en tus manos " Penso con satisfaccion . Si el rubio aceptaba el convenio , solo haria falta seleccionar el personal y que el rubio diera las indicaciones de como querria acomodar las cosas. Karin salio y se diculpo por la tardanza dejandolo pasar . Al entrar se preparo para recibir el olor del Alfa , pero ... en lugar de eso el olor era agradable , luego se encontro con el hombre rubio de rostro amable que muy serio le indico que se sentara la pelirroja se coloco detras del Alfa Puro .

Sasuke creyo que seria mas dificil de lo que penso , pero resulto que el rubio brillaba entusiasmo y felicidad , en cambio la pelirroja se encargo de resaltar los puntos mas serios y de recordarle ciertos aspectos a su primo —cosa que al rubio se le salio decir— y en menos de 3 horas ya tenia el trato hecho . 

Karin se retiro para buscar algo en su oficina y ellos se quedaron solos .

—Perdona la hostilidad de mi prima ella quiere conservar el patrimonio de mis padres lo mejor que pueda .

— ¿Ese no deberia de ser su trabajo?

—No me hables de usted , tenemos la misma edad ... y en parte si ... pero el sueño de mis padres era complacer el paladar de la gente y mantener a la familia unidad . Pienso que no he deformado mucho su vision pero las cosas los ultimos años fueron mejor de lo que pensaba y el negocio se volvio tan popular . Y mi prima ella le interesa sobresalir.

— hm , ella tambien es rango A ¿No?

—Si y muy clasista por cierto , tengo que andarla checando constantemente , de que no me haga ninguna tonteria pero en general trabaja bien siempre y cuando le recueredes que ella no sobresaldria en la carcel y que su madre la desheredaria.

— Eres muy hablador sobre tu vida personal.

—Es mejor aclarar ciertas cosa antes de los malos entendidos — Dijo el rubio mientras comenzaba a revisar la laptop a su lado y comenzaba a teclear —Lo aprendí a la mala .

—Si creo que no estaremos viendo un tiempo —Comento asintiendo , el otro le correspondio .

Y por supuesto ninguno menciono lo comodos que se sentian solos .

[...]

Fugaku quedo tan complacido que Sasuke fue el encargado del proyecto , su padre le había dicho quería que le sorprendiera en toda la extensión de la palabra . El azabache obedeció no sin antes tomar un supresor ... por que algo le decía que su celo se acercaba.

el azabache esta vez sin Karin que le guiara a través del extraño pasillo , llego a la oficina del rubio pidió permiso para entrar y otra vez se sintió tranquilo de que el olor del Alfa rango A no fuera penetrante y de cierta manera apestoso .

— Señor Uchiha , se que ayer acordamos nuestros puntos , y mi prima me ha informado que ya tiene le contrato hecho , pero solamente abarca en hotel en esta ciudad .

—Comprendo .

—Aun necesito hablar con mis encargados de mis otros 3 restaurant para ir acordando como o mas bien a quien mandaremos a trabajar . y que tan necesario sera mi presencia en dicho lugar .

Sasuke asintió . Siguió leyendo el contrato mientras los penetrantes ojos azules irradiaban impaciencia .

—Perdone mi imprudencia pero ¿Esta usted bien?

—¿Perdón?— respondió Sasuke dejando de leer. 

— Si ... este tu olor , puedo percibir tu celo . 

—No te preocupes tome un supresor , no causare un gran alboroto no estaré ne contacto con ningún omega .

—Si tienes razón creo que solo es por mi rango . 

Pero ese dia ambos se quedaron con una gran duda acerca del otro .

{...]

Cuando los primeros preparativos comenzaron en el Hotel Uchiha las solicitudes de empleo , no se hicieron esperar , Karin le dijo a su primo que ella se encargaría de dicha tarea pero ciertamente Naruto tenia la corazonada de que " solo serian seleccionados alfas" asi que engaño a Karin con la tarea de que ella se encargara por lo mientras del restaurant principal , asi el seria imparcial .

Sasuke que también comenzaba a supervisar y contratar decorares , arquitectos etc. Observaba de reojo al rubio que comenzaba con sus "pruebas" y entrevistas a diferentes solicitantes , Sasuke parecía sorprendido de que Naruto supiera controlar bien feromonas con los omegas .

La chica omega que entrevistaba miraba al rubio con determinación como si tratara de imponerse , de demostrar que era digna del empleo , el rubio permanecía en silencio mientras escuchaba y veía a la omega como una persona , no con desdén , ni con asco , como alguien normal como debía de ser las cosas . 

"tal vez por eso se habría enamorado de esa beta" Pensó mientras continuaba con sus anotaciones y no sacaba de su mente al rubio .

Mientras en las entrevistas . La omega que seguía parloteando , no podia evitar oler al rubio que tenia un olor como neutralizado , no era fuerte pero se notaba que estaba mezclado como si el otro aroma apaciguara lo dominante del rubio. Su nariz la guio hasta un hombre pelinegro que permanecía del otro lado de la oficina en silencio .

"Peculiar , un alfa con un alfa " Pensó la chica mientras hablaba con mas confianza .

[...]

Karin no sabia si estaba bien que su primo se llevara tan bien con un Alfa de un rango mas bajo , cierto que el apellido Uchiha era sin duda prestigioso pero Fugaku lo cambio cuando se caso con una omega dominante mezclando así su sangre dando hijos mas débiles — según ella— . Sasuke era atractivo si , trabajador también ... pero era muy contrario a su primo , su ingenuo primo .

Bueno pensándolo mejor tal vez ella si era un poco de doble moral . Ella adoraba su sobrino pese a ser beta ... 

—Señorita Karin . 

—¿Si , Jones?

— Con respecto a mi celo .

— ¿Si?

La pelirroja le dio su debido descanso a la alfa que le pedía unos días por el celo , vio como por la entrada principal salían su primo y Sasuke , juntos .

"Mas te vale que le saques dinero Naruto , si no , no se para que te juntas con alguien de rango bajo"

Parecía mentira que ambos se comenzaran a entender , que las conversaciones fluyeran de manera natural y aun que tomaran un rumbo diferente ambos mantenían la atención del otro sobre ellos . Sasuke se dejaba llevar pero cuando reaccionaba simplemente dentro de su cabeza no podia creer que de verdad se sentía tentado por besar al rubio frente a el , por hacer cosas mas intimas . EL azabache no podia creerlo , su deseo sexual por un Alfa . 

Era un sensación hormigueante por su cuento , algo casi involuntario . Y agradecía que Naruto fuera lo suficientemente distraído como para que notara que se le quedaba viendo "raro ".

El rubio se sentía entre feliz y asustado . Tenia años de no sentir algo así , un deseo , un sentimiento , un sentimiento que lo hacia sentir vivo y feliz , ¡Era feliz con ver cada día a Sasuke! también con tener a sus hijos y poder ser un mejor padre , era extraño en el momento en que su cerebro pareció adaptarse a la idea de que realmente podia formar parte de la vida del Uchiha ¿Pero Sasuke querría? Es decir , el ya se sentía preparado para amar, pará vivir otra vez ese sentimiento como cuando se enamoro de Hinata (Pero era diferente) Ya estaba harto de "Alfa y omega" si era cierto que entre esos dos subgéneros existían mucha compatibilidad y amor pero usando la lógica eso también significaba que podían amar y estar con quien se les pegara la gana .

Pero no sabia si Sasuke estaba dispuesto a correr los riesgos .

Suspiro y llamo a Sasuke , este le dijo que no podia ir a verlo , y le dio la dirección de su casa .

[...]

No , no , su instinto no había sido .

El fue el que quería de una vez aclarar todas las cosas . Quería que Naruto de dijera en su cara que todo era meramente profesional y que ellos jamás ,jamás tendrían nada que ver sentimentalmente , sexualmente .

Se tomo varios inhibidores por si acaso , eso extraño le volvía a pasar .

Escucho al portero avisarle de la llegada del rubio , autorizo y aguardo .

....

El rubio nada extrañado del apartamento del azabache entro con confianza , saludo a Sasuke y se sentó frente al azabache que se veía "centrado" leyendo unos papeles que tenia en la mano , el comenzó a parlotear como de costumbre ganándose varios asentimientos del otro pero supo que debía hablar cuando le comenzaron a sudar las manos y empezó a soltar "ttebayos" por donde fuera .

— Creo que también es parte de mi deber decir algo ...como que descubrí que algo ... 

—Dices muchos "algo".

—Es que bueno , en teoría no es algo , asi que lo dire ; me siento enamorado de ti .—Soltó con una sonrisa brillante pero a la vez temblorosa cuando el alfa frente a el parecía descompuesto .

Sasuke solo pensó "Olvida a Fugaku , olvida los prejuicios y déjate llevar"

[...]

Eso paso como en Agosto , y de vez en cuando volvía a pasar ... Pero el a medida que los meses avanzaban el proyecto entre esos dos también . Fue a partir de ahi cuando Sasuke comenzó a verle caducidad a todo lo que tenia con Naruto.Y por primera vez le agradeció a Fugaku la forma en la que le crio por que no supo de donde había sacado fuerzas para decirle eso a un rubio que se quedo pasmado .

Ahora que ya es un nuevo año precisamente Febrero , dicen que esta embarazado.

[...]

En lo que Naruto regreso , se tomo la libertad de volverle a preguntar al doctor por que rayos tenia un utero , por que ese utero nunca se manifesto ( con menstruaciones o dolor) . Pero el medico le dijo que la información era casi nula que aun tenían que hacer mas estudios y consultar mas medicos , pero que sin duda el no corría peligro .

— Sasuke . Padre llegara en dos horas .

—¿Y Naruto? —Pregunto viendo la puerta .

— Espera a su ex mujer , hay mucho trafico . Creo que también le explica a sus hijos el porque están aquí —Respondió Itachi tomando asiento en una silla cerca de la cama 

—¿ Tu lo sabias?

—Bueno olías diferente , pero sinceramente creí en otra cosa , pero no que estuvieses embarazado .

Sasuke rio — ¿Que creías?

—Bueno dado que ambos son alfas ... no se, realmente yo no conocía a Naruto ni su olor pero déjame decirte que se reconocer el olor de Alfa . El suyo por ser puro es intenso .

—Nunca se me hizo "intenso" , pero no contestaste.

—Oh bueno creía que tu y ese hombre son destinados.

—Ese es un mito. 

Itachi encogió los hombros .— Suena mas lógico que lo que paso a ti , aunque creo que viendo esto —Dijo poniéndose de pie y agarrando las hojas sobre el padecimiento de Sasuke— Pero creo que lo mejor sea que simplemente te tomen en cuenta como un "Alfa" especial y acepten que eres de esos "uno en un millón". 

— Me siento como un tonto .

—Sasuke no te sientas ...

—No es eso . Hace unos meses le puse fecha de caducidad a lo mio con Naruto. y trate de "esforzarme " por que el también pensara de la misma manera , pero no , el hoy volvió a insistirme que podemos estar juntos .

—Mira Sasuke no te sientas , obligado a estar con el .

—No es que me sienta obligado , me siento un cobarde .

Continuara.

—Hola! Discúlpenme enserio por haberlo dejado asi! espero que las próximas actualizaciones sean mas seguidas , espero que les guste!.


	5. Aun sin saber el porque

Itachi permaneció en silencio , procesando las cosas . Cosas que sin duda alguna no había tomado en cuenta antes ; Sasuke salía son Alfa Rango A , Sasuke se había "enamorado" pero tenia miedo , Sasuke esta embarazado.  
Era obvio el notable shock de su hermano ¿Por donde habría de salir el bebe? ¿Por que hay un utero ahi? ¿Como rayos crecerá un bebe dentro de un cuerpo de alfa? Y sobre todo , la sociedad …

Apretó los labios de solo imaginarse a su hermano señalado , solo por haberse dejado amar . Su cuñado ... ¿Cuñado? bueno Naruto , tenia influencias pero ...   
Y luego estaba su padre .

— La que se va armar dentro de poco .— Murmuro para si , preparándose mentalmente para defender a su futuro sobrino y a Sasuke.

— Aunque esto es raro — Comenzó a decir Sasuke llamando la atención de Itachi — Estoy shokeado pero Feliz , y a la vez tengo miedo . Y además tengo ganas de vomitar ¡Itachi ese bote , rápido!

Una vez dejado de vomitar Sasuke se limpio con un pañuelo que Itachi le dio y volvió a hablar — Estoy seguro de que ... no quiero abortar , no , no quiero aunque no lo haya planeado , pero dios Itachi voy a explotar ¿Que es lo soy , entonces?

— Sasuke date tiempo , no hace unas horas , bueno tenias tu mundo en "orden" ahora necesitas mas que dos horas para aclarar las cosas . Relájate .

—Si quieres que me relaje , para que mierdas le hablaste a padre — Reclamo Sasuke .

—Lo llame cuando te ingresaron , solo hace poco me confirmo a que hora llegaría .—Se defendió.

—¿Y ahora que ?

[...]

Himawari balanceaba sus piernas en la silla donde junto a Boruto escuchaban la explicación de su padre , la niña solo entendió una parte ... iba a tener un hermanito pero no de su madre . Ella aun no comprendía al 100 todo sobre los Alfas y omegas pero sin duda ella comprendió que no era precisamente común que un alfa se quedara embarazado . Boruto por su parte quiso celebrar que tenia razón ...¿Razón? bueno algo asi .

— Pero yo pensé que tu eras el embarazado .

—¿Por que "ttebayo?— Le pregunto Naruto relajado de que los niños hubiesen comprendido la fase "básica" de la situación.

— Tus antojos , tus sentimientos sensibles , ese apetito , los demsayos ... rayos papa si que eres despistado viviste dos embarazos con Mama y no aprendiste nada .

—Oh perdón , pero normalmente tu madre era la que tenia esos síntomas .

Boruto rodo ojos y hiso un además de resignación — Bueno tal vez no le hayas dicho nada al doctor , pero según Shoko tienes algo llamado "síndrome de couvade" o sea que durante el embarazo de ... tu novio , tu sufrirás los síntomas en lugar de el .  
Naruto se quedo en blanco por un momento —¿¡Que?!

— Vamos que tan malo puede ser . — Dijo con burla Boruto — Tu querías tener otro hijo , ahora hasta responsable .

— Calmate "ttebayo .

—Pero oye no tu novio es "Alfa" y hombre . Digo , yo se que suena contradictorio por que pensé que tu eras el embarazado , y tu eres Alfa pero como eres alfa puro pensé que eso …

Naruto se agito su cabello que estaba ya un poco largo , guardando silencio pensando con mucho cuidado que iba decirle a su hijo , si bien era tranquilizador que los chicos se lo tomaron bien , Sasuke no hace mucho le había dicho que no sabia con cuanta intensidad lo quería y tal vez no se lo mostro pero un sentimiento de vertigo se apodero de el cuando pensó en Boruto y Himawari . 

Su separación con Hinata no fue dolorosa por la parte del amor de pareja , fue mas por los niños que tienen que dividirse entre sus padres , ahora si Sasuke ya quería terminar con el y sus sentimientos no eran claros ¿Como iban a hacerle con el bebe? Por el dispuesto a cuidar de principio a fin a Sasuke pero ¿Que quería Sasuke?   
¿Enserio sus relaciones no iban a progresar por que "no eran la típica pareja" ? Hinata es una beta y la sociedad no lo "aprobó" , Sasuke es un alfa fuera de lo común con un hijo suyo .

¿Enserio sus hijos tendrían que vivir separados de sus respectivas "madres"?

— ... pero supongo que no importar por que —Suspiro— se que tu tienes derecho a volver a amar sin importar con quien fuera ... pero el señor parecía molesto ¿Le hiciste algo? Bueno si son pareja ¿Lo pueden solucionar , verdad?  
Naruto formo una sonrisa forzada y asintió , fue entonces que Hinata llego por lo niños .

{...}

Una vez asegurado de que Hinata y sus hijos habían llegado bien a su casa y sobre todo con la advertencia de que no le dijeran nada a su madre y mucho menos a su abuelo .

Naruto volvió a pedir un pase para ir a ver a Sasuke , cuando un fuerte olor inundo sus fosas nasales , era un olor que imponía por que se notaba molesto. Cuando Naruto volteo a sus espaldas por fin vio al famoso Fugaku Uchiha en persona . Su mente se desconecto por un segundo , pero luego comenzó a caminar mas y mas rápido por los pasillos del hospital , al fin que el padre de Sasuke seguía alegando quien sabe que con la recepcionista y el oficial . Llego a los elevadores y agradeció la eficiencia de estos cuando solo el entro a este , impaciente por que no pensó en la posibilidad de conocer a Fugaku ese día y en esas circunstancias comenzó a temer que el señor fuera de esos típicos alfas de pensamiento clasista.  
Cuando el elevador abrió salio a paso rápido , la habitación de Sasuke no quedaba muy lejos , la abrió rápidamente exaltando a los hermanos que se extrañaron de su cara de espanto .

—Eh oído que en los hospitales espantan , pero todavía no es de noche —Dijo en tono burlón Itachi .

—Si , bueno bien dicen que le tengas mas miedo a los vivos que a los muertos .

—Entonces le tienes miedo a los dos —Señalo Sasuke sintiéndose en confianza .

Naruto lo señalo acusadora mente , apunto de decir algo cuando Fugaku abrió la puerta con papeles en mano.  
El rubio por instinto se alejo de la puerta poniéndose al lado de Itachi , Sasuke no pudo evitar llevar una mano al vientre pero sosteniendo la mirada a su padre .

— Sasuke Uchiha —Comenzo el patriarca — ¿Por que no me dijiste absolutamente nada de esto?

—El debería de hacer esa pregunta —Dijeron al mismo tiempo Itachi y Naruto , sorprendiendo a ambos .

— Itachi ¿enserio crees que en algún maldito momento se me paso por la mente , que tal vez uno de ustedes tuviese un útero? —Dijo con sarcasmo — Entonces disculpenme , por no haber pensado en cosas inverosímiles .

El hermano mayor se quedo con la palabra en la boca pero se recompuso — Lo que sea , el punto aquí es que tal vez mama tuvo que ver .

Fugaku rodó los ojos —Hijo , se que les tomo por sorpresa que su madre no fuese una omega dominante . 

— Ella era sigma . Una en un millón .

—Asi es , y la ame con profundidad . Pero dejarme decirte que estas equivocado en pensar echarle la culpa a ella , yo tampoco entiendo como tu hermano tiene útero pero ciertamente no creo que sea conveniente "extraerlo" —Itachi y Naruto fruncieron el entrecejo — No , ni lo digan , jamás pasará . A lo que me refería es que ¿Por que no me dijo que se acostaba con su socio ?— Finalizo volteando a ver a Naruto . 

—Son cosas personales .

—Y hay un trató de por medio . No me hagas creer que hací lograste convencer a Uzumaki. 

Itachi dispuesto a replicar fue callado por Naruto que por fin sentía que Fugaku le había calado profundo.

—El no hizo tal cosa . El no inicio nada de esto fui yo …

— Fue consensuado . El quiso , el punto es ese , no pensé que por razones como esta te rehusarás a casar desde antes pero en fin ¿Vas a tener el bebé? —Dijo volviéndose a dirigir a Sasuke .

— Si .

—Bien , ¿Se van a casar?—Solto , haciendo que los futuros padres se exaltaran ; Sasuke apretó las sabanas pesando en que iba a decir .

—No estoy seguro — Dijo Naruto con voz seria — Un matrimonio sin amor …

Itachi miro a Sasuke que se veía triste por las palabras de Naruto .

— Comprendo , consideralo digo supongo que estarás muy involucrado en el proceso .

—Asi es .

Fugaku chasqueo la lengua y miro a sus hijos , luego a Naruto sacando su celular y comenzando a hablar "dándoles privacidad " .  
Naruto aún serio se acerco a la cama de Sasuke — Sera mejor que después hablemos con mas calma , creo que tu padre y hermano sabrán que hacer con tus gastos médicos . Llámame y perdón si fui molesto .

—No fuiste una molestia —Dijo Sasuke pero Naruto ya estaba en la puerta de la habitación despidiéndose con una reverencia de Fugaku .

Itachi se colocó junto a Sasuke y le palmeo el hombro , Fugaku después de que el rubio se fuera se sentó cerca de la cama de Sasuke que por un momento se pregunto a donde habían ido los médicos .  
El Uchiha mayor término su llamada lanzándoles una mirada que decía en toda su extensión " Ahora si vamos a hablar" , casi por instinto Sasuke se puso recto pero Itachi continuo con la mano en el hombro de Sasuke .

—No te preocupes por que esto te haga publico . Que bueno que tu ... Amante supo donde traerte , aquí bueno ... Nacieron ustedes dos , es algo así como un médico de confianza por eso el no te vio como un "fenómeno" — Comenzó a decir sin apartar la mirada — Dependiendo de las pruebas que te hagan , bueno yo me terminare haciendo cargo del proyecto ¿Algo que decir ?  
— ... no te aprovecharás de esto ¿Verdad?

—¿ De mi futuro nieto ? — Respondió ofendido — Sasuke , no se si comprendas que tu no eres un omega tu cuerpo tiene un útero pero no sabemos si ya esta adaptado o se vaya a adaptar para que el bebe salga . Eres mi hijo y aunque no te ande llenando de besos y abrazos , me importas . No pienso enterrar a mis hijos , ustedes tienen que enterrarme a mi . 

[..]

Tres días después Sasuke y Naruto apenas y unas palabras se habían dicho , en ese tiempo Naruto se forzó a trabajar el solo en su restaurant . Karin aun preguntándose que había pasado seguía haciendo su trabajo . 

Pero mientras los adultos ponían en orden sus pensamientos , los futuros hermanos mayores tenían otras cosas en mente .

— ¿Novedades? 

—Siguen sin verse .

— ¿Cuantos meses tiene?

—Dos .

—¿Estas feliz ? 

Boruto miro a Shoko que parecia muy feliz por todo el asunto , lanzo un suspiro antes de comenzar a hablar . Mitsuki e Isao también lo miraban atentos .  
El rubio se recargo mas en el respaldo de la silla , pues habían permanecido en el salón de clases pese a que tenían dos horas libres ante la ausencia del profesor .

—No se Shoko , en ese momento pensé "Este tipo embarazo a mi padre y creo que no se quiere hacer cargo" creo que en realidad no comprendí al 100% todo . Por que hay un bebe de por medio y bueno realmente no conozco al tipo …

— Entonces tal vez si fue una relación informal . — Dijo Isao lo mas amable que pudo .

—Pues quien sabe , solamente se por ahora que papá sigue triste muy triste .

—¿Y si vuelves a intervenir? —Sugirio Shoko .

—¿Cómo ? ¿Volviendo a provocarle un colapso al embarazado? Además ni se donde encontrarlo .

—Dijiste que tu padre lo llamo "Sasuke" , ¿sería algo así como , Uchiha Sasuke? —Hablo son una sonrisa Mitsuki . — Pudiste buscarlo en el navegador , tal vez no podrías dar con su dirección pero si con su trabajo si es un empresario o en este caso dueño de hoteles su nombre sera muy sonado .

Boruto balbuceo un poco apenado ante lo claro que pudo haber resultado buscar información sobre el tal Sasuke en internet . — ¿Y luego qué? " ttebasa 

— Tal vez debas de darle un empujoncito a tu padre . Ya sabes tipo " Te apoyo sin importar que" —Volvio a decir Shoko entusiasta .  
— Ya se lo he dicho , no puse ni caras feas ni nada de eso cuando nos contó ¿Que acaso el viejo no entiende que ...?

—Boruto — Lo llamo Isao y Shoko al mismo tiempo , pero luego de eso los mellizos asintieron comenzando a hablar primero Isao — Dices que tu padre esta muy triste ¿no? Tal vez por que ambos eran alfas bueno ... No hacían del todo su relación publica y tal vez tu padre se enamoro de "Sasuke" pero él no sabe que hacer — Shoko ahora tomo la palabra— Exacto si de por si esas relaciones no están bien vistas ... Imagínate si se entera un medio , además si el tal Sasuke no quiere estar con tu papá ..  
Padres separados ... Custodia compartida ¿Te suena? 

— Vaya yo no pensé me todo eso , debí haberme visto insensible …

— Por eso habla con tu padre , si el te cuenta con confianza todo trata de ayudarlo . 

—Lo haré —Dijo con voz queda y un sentimiento de culpa al recordar …

"¿Te sientes bien viviendo conmigo?"  
" Si tienes un problema no dudes en decirlo "  
"¿Estoy haciendo bien las cosas ?" 

"Perdonen por haberlos separado de su madre "

Cuando la clase comenzó , Boruto solo garabateada en su libreta sintiendo un dolor en el pecho cada vez que se recordaba minimizando el verdadero significado aquellas preguntas "molestas" que le hacia su padre .   
Luego pensó en la condición de su padre ... Su "idealizado padre" al que según la gente le caían omegas de todos lados , al que nunca le faltaría dinero , que debía de estar siempre feliz . La gente que pensó que separarse de una beta fue lo mejor que pudo hacer , la gente que deseaba tener la vida de su padre , una vida perfecta .

Él que también odiaba los estereotipos del subgénero.

" Si se enamoro de un alfa , esta volviendo a tener una relación que según la sociedad no sera bien vista ... Sufre por eso , por que la misma historia se vuelva a repetir . Si el tal Sasuke no lo quiere ... ¿ o sera que solo tiene miedo ? Digo , mi padre no es del tipo que fuerza a la gente , ni somete ... Tal vez sea eso! Ese señor tiene miedo pero si quiere aunque sea un poco al viejo ! " Pensó mientras ideaba esta vez un buen plan para ayudar a su padre.

— Uzumaki ¿Algo que compartir con la clase ?—Pregunto su profesor de historia .

—No , nada realmente . 

[...]

Sasuke tecleaba con fuerza en su laptop , mientras trataba de ignorar el "apestoso" olor que ese omega desprendía . No podía disimular su disgusto mas por que el omega en el otro sillón sonreía burlón.

— Jajaj ¿Qué , te provocó náuseas? — dijo burlón el omega mientras agitaba su larga cabellera rubia .

— En todo mi embarazo no he sentido un solo mareo , pero tienes razón a cualquier le produces asco . —Respondio lo mas seco que pudo .

— Tu hermano no dice lo mismo .

—Mi hermano puede ser un estúpido y un ser humano sorprendente ante las anomalías de la vida . En esta caso para soportarte tuvo que hacer uso de ambas cosas .

—Agh mocoso estúpido , ¡Itachi cuando nos vamos a ir de aquí! 

— Deidara , te dije que tengo que cuidarlo hasta que el idiota deje de lado su orgullo y se reconcilie con su novio .— Respondio el mencionado sentándose un sillón en medio de esos dos . 

— ¿Yo tengo que dejar de lado mi orgullo? 

— Le dijiste cosas hirientes a sabiendas de sus sentimientos . Luego cuando se pudo haber aclarado no dijiste nada , se llaman y al probé tipo no le dices nada así que sigue creyendo que lo odias .

—Nunca mencione "odiar" .

— Buscale contexto .

Deidara que no entendía ni papa , decidió ponerse del lado de su futuro sobrino . Si , sobrino porque el se iba a casar son Itachi , algún día .

Algún día .

Dejando de lado su latente deseo de convertirse en el esposo de Itachi , el rubio examino a Sasuke con la mirada mientras este seguía discutiendo con su hermano , decían que tenia dos meses y dos semanas pues ... Realmente no se notaba nada ni siquiera una pequeña bolita de grasa en el estómago del Uchiha menor además eso de "no tengo síntomas" también estaba raro . 

—Tengo una duda . —Dijo interrumpiendo a los hermanos — ¿Sabes por que no tienes ningún síntoma?   
Sasuke le iba a contestar sarcásticamente pero el ver que no había ningún signo de burla — No , ahora que lo mencionas .

— Solo le dieron un tratamiento , chequeos constantes y que de preferencia llevara un dieta sana con menos estrés . —Añadio Itachi .

Deidara comenzó a tener una idea ... 

— Y dices que te embarazaste de un alfa "puro" . También que el tipo nunca había estado con un omega o alfa …

—Dei...dara ¿Cuál es tu punto? —preguntó Itachi al ver al omega comenzar a escribir en su celular .

—Bueno ... No soy doctor pero ¿Alguna vez notaste algo raro en él? .

—¿Raro en que aspecto? —Dijo Sasuke frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Si ...como síntomas de embarazo que tú deberías tener por ejemplo .

Sasuke se tomo su tiempo y quiso recordar todos los momentos que paso con el rubio , sin querer recordó aquellos momentos demasiado íntimos , entre ellos la última vez esa vez en la que creé que este bebé fue concebido finalmente . Sonrojado siguió recordando pero ... ¿Por que rayos tenia que sentirse así ? Esa sensaciones de felicidad cuando sabia que Naruto lo escuchaba de manera atenta mas cuando el rubio también aportaba su opinión sincera aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con el , era curioso como hace casi un año de conocerse hubiesen pasado por muchas cosas ... Como a pesar de los problemas del trabajo que muchas veces rayaba en que terminaría en peleas violentas por su naturaleza de alfas , no eran así , Naruto tenia lo de violento lo que el lo tenía de promiscuo ... Dios que cursi .

"Perdona a mi primo pero hace rato estaba llorando ... Por un pollo muerto"

" El jefe se desmayo no hace mucho "

" Si , señor Uchiha , todo eso come el jefe últimamente viene a asaltar mucho la cocina " 

"Da miedo , el antes ni tocaba las verduras y ahora mirelo"

Y finalmente Karin.  
" ¿Que te traes con mi primo ?, ¿Acaso eres uno de 'esos' ...? Mi primo ya tuvo suficiente con esa 'Hyuga' y ahora tú .No finjas crees que no me doy cuenta de que mi primo se pone como perro faldero cuando usted llega ... Pfff con todo mi respeto señor Uchiha ; deje de babear por mi primo " 

— ¿Sasuke?

—Si . —Contesto dirigiéndose a Deidara.

—¿Deidara que pasa ...?

El omega torció su sonrisa al ver el rostro sombrío del Uchiha , uy ... Algo anda raro ahí pero el mismo había provocado todo con sus preguntas y marcha atrás ya no había —Sindrome de Couvade , es una condición donde el padre del bebe sufre los síntomas del embarazo en ves de la "madre" .

— ¿Y eso por que da ? No es muy común.

—Bueno aquí —Agita se celular — Atribuyen a las parejas alfa-omega que pues por su "lazo" especial crean ese tipo de conexión . Es normal ... Como si los padres tratarán de apegarse al futuro bebe y su próxima paternidad .

—Pero Naruto ni siquiera sabia sobre mi embarazó.

—Pero supongo que ya sabes ... Te ha de querer muchísimo .

[...]

4 adolescentes estaban frente al hotel mas glamuroso de la ciudad . Tan grande y elegante , habían visto entrar y salir omegas , alfas de "clase alta" . Ya llevaban ahí como 20 minutos y su "plan" ya hasta se les había olvidado.

— No pues , esta bien bonito el hotel — Dijo Shoko aun mirando hacia arriba.

—Si , y si dices que aquí metieron las recetas y parte del personal de tu padre ... No me imagino cuanto saldrá el servicio a la habitación —Dijo Isao viendo la entrada .

—Los desayunos , los almuerzos la cena ... ¿También lo tienen para eventos , no? Hace no mucho vino un príncipe árabe ...— Siguió Shoko , pero ahora cruzo miradas con su mellizo que asintió.

—Cierto , Mama lo mencionó ... Tal vez deberías decirle nuestros padres que nos traigan una vez aquí .

— Eso , eso ... Si lo que leímos en sitio web es verdad …

Boruto negó irritado mientras veía como los mellizos hacían otra vez "eso" ( completar las frases y hablar como si ya supieran que va a decir el otro ) , Mitsuki a su lado le sonrió e hizo un gesto con la cabeza incitándolo a que entrara .

—¿Tu crees que de verdad este aquí? 

—Segun sé , si .

—¿Pero que digo? 

—Nada , solo espera en la recepción . 

Boruto miro confundido a su amigo que tenia esa sonrisita en el rostro pálido . —Mitsuki que tramas ... No mas bien ¿Que hiciste?

—Solo te ayudo. 

—¿Cómo exactamente?

—Mi padre contacto con el hermano mayor del no-novio de tu padre y te esta esperando , bueno ... Nos esta esperando . —Dijo señalando a todos .

—¡Y por que no me dijiste antes , llevamos aquí parados como idiotas un montón de tiempo ! "Ttebasa.

Mitsuki solo le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda al rubio. Una vez sacaron de su ensoñación a los mellizos entraron a la bonita recepción .

[...]

Si algo tenían los mellizos Nara era que son algo solo un poquito imprudentes , habladores y nada discretos.

—Es el modelo y escultor Deidara ¿Que hará aquí ?—Le chillo Shoko a su hermano cuando tomaban asiento en una de las mesas de salón del eventos del hotel . 

— Es el novio del hermano del señor Sasuke — Afirmo a su hermano Isao .

Ellos estaban susurrando .Mitsuki tomaba el té tranquilo y Boruto no sabia donde meter la cabeza de la vergüenza , Deidara suspiro y comenzó a hablar con los mellizos que de inmediato comenzaron seguir la conversación .

—¿De que quisieras hablar conmigo , Boruto ? —Pregunto con voz amable Itachi .

—Pues ... Sabe creo que me equivoque un poco . —Itachi lo miro confundido —No tengo nada encontrar de su hermano pero ... Mi padre ha estado muy triste y yo no pensé que fuera grave. Pero digamos que el síndrome de couvade que tiene se intensificó un poco …

Ante la ultima frase los mellizos y Deidara dejaron su conversación prestando mucha atención .

—Boruto eso no nos habías dicho .

—Si , y fue por lo mismo de lo que les dije que pensé que no era grave y luego ... Ya saben "reflexioné" dándome cuenta de que de verdad a mi padre le duele todo el asunto de que tan vez su relación sea otra vez rechazada por la sociedad ... No mas bien que por culpa de la sociedad esa relación no pueda prosperar —Centro la mirada en Itachi — Señor , si cree que su hermano tiene aunque se el menor sentimiento por mi padre , ayudeme a que puedan dejar sus miedos y puedan estar juntos . 

Itachi sonrió y asintió . Ciertamente le preocupaba un poco la parte de que los hijos del rubio pudieran no reaccionar bien ante la noticia pero al ver a ese chico , supo que tal vez había un preocupación menos . 

—Deidara . —El rubio asintió y saco su celular .

— Si , aja ... Con el dueño ... Así es soy Deidara Uchi ... Digo solo Deidara . Así es señor yo quisiera que usted personalmente venga a preparar y supervisar a sus empleados .... Sip todo a la perfección ... Gracias Karin .

Los adolescentes miraba a Deidara y a Itachi . Que al ver la confusión en la cara de todos les comenzó a explicar ;  
— ¿No sabían que el hotel alojara a la compañía de modelos de Deidara ? —Los adolescentes miraron a su alrededor y vieron toda la decoración en el "salón de eventos " . 

—Rayos que despistados , yo vi el anunció en la web ... De reservación .

—Bueno no importa , el evento es hoy y como los veo muy dispuestos a ayudar . Ahora Boruto necesito que tu vayas con mi hermano a hablar cuando llegue aquí .

— ¿Yo?

—Asi es . Tal como dijiste esos dos necesitan las confianza en ellos y sus cercanos para poner esta vez en buenos términos su relación . Y Boruto tu eres el primogénito de Naruto , Sasuke no lo dijo pero se que también es uno de los pensamientos que le atormentan el que pensaran ustedes de él .

— Boruto hizo que tu hermano se desmayara —Dijeron inocentes los mellizos . 

—Gracias por el dato —Respondio sarcástico el aludido. 

—Y es muy hablador , a veces dice puras tonterías —Siguieron los mellizos —Y muy impulsivo por eso ese día alcanzo a su hermano y le dijo...

—El punto es —Gruño el rubio .

— Que le den una idea mas clara de que decir , tiene tendencias a "regarla" .

—¿No les falto algo ?

—Asi , es un buen hermano . —Finalizaron con una sonrisa , Boruto la reconoció al instante era la sonrisa que su 'tía' Ino hacia siempre "inocente pero cínica".

[..]

Después de avisarle a sus padres respectivamente , que iban a pasar el resto del día con Mitsuki . Los chicos comenzaron a explorar el famoso Hotel de los Uchiha , Boruto aun se sentía algo nervioso y avergonzado de lo que iba a decir en unas horas .

Literal abrir sus sentimientos a un desconocido que podía hacer feliz a su padre .  
—¿Y Himawari? 

—Mi tía Hannabi no tarda en traerla , mi abuelo no la dejaba salir . 

— ¿Ella estará de acuerdo ? 

—Si , solo esta un poco confundida pero también me señalo los comportamientos de nuestro padre . 

Cuando Himawari llegó , Itachi presento con ella luego le explico todo el asunto con Boruto luego con un par de preguntas ella quedo conforme . Su hermano mayor estaba impresionado por la capacidad de comprensión de su hermanita minutos antes de que el señor Sasuke llegara , hablo con ella. a solas.

—Himawari , ¿Tu estas bien ?

Ella sonrió y asintió — Papá a estado muy triste ¿no? Dos semanas y parece que en cualquier momento se quebrara ... Además el quiere mucho al señor Sasuke , y me gusta que mi padre este feliz ... Mama se dio una segunda oportunidad ¿por que él no?

[..]

Sasuke parpadeo incrédulo de lo que veía . Los hijos de Naruto estaban esperándolo en la habitación que según Itachi iba a estar .

— ¿Su padre sabe que están aquí?

Ellos negaron .

—¿Que traman ?

El mas grande comenzó a hablar , haciendo una reverencia . —Perdon por haberle provocado un desmayó . No sabia las dos versiones de la historia y simplemente actúe sin pensar , Señor Uchiha mi padre ha estado muy triste , cree que puede disimular pero no es así . Nosotros no estamos en contra de usted ni lo consideramos raro ... Pero queremos que usted aunque sea reconsidere , si quiere , el estar con mi padre ... Tengo el presentimiento de que si siente algo por el —Sasuke permaneció serio — Y quiero dejar el claro que mi padre , quiso mucho a mi madre y pese a las críticas , señalamientos y burlas ,fuimos felices ...   
quiere volver a ser lo con usted . Lo presiento que con ayuda ustedes pueden ser felices .

—Ademas —Interrumpio Himawari — Si hay una oportunidad , ¿Por que desperdiciarla? 

Sasuke medito las palabras de los niños . Sintiendo un nudo en su garganta , incrédulo de saber que realmente estaba preocupado de lo que los hijos del rubio pudieran decir de el ... Suspiro y fue a sentarse a la cama junto con los chicos . El latido de su corazón se hizo mas rápido de solo imaginar cosas lindas ...   
Pero también estaba ese sentimiento de asombro . Y de enojo consigo mismo , de saber que todos sus cercanos tenían un ciega confianza en su relación con el rubio alfa .   
No lo juzgaron , no lo señalaron . Lo empujaban a que siguiera con ella .  
La prueba estaba aquí , hasta los niños tuvieron que hablar con el para que finalmente aceptara que todo paso . Los besos , los encuentros , los sentimientos .   
Que en ese año sentía conocer a ese rubio con la palma de su mano .

—Pero si usted no quiere lo entendemos . Tal vez si lo estamos presionando mucho , pero solo era una aclaración para que no pensara que todo el mundo tiene prejuicios .

Sasuke se dejo caer en la cama , los chicos se disponían a salir pero el le hablo antes . 

— Solo , denme unos minutos y bajo con ustedes . ¿Su padre esta aquí , no ? Pude oler su aroma cuando llegue en la recepción . 

—¿Entonces eso es un , si?

Sasuke le sonrió aun acostado .

__  
Continuara.

__

—Hola! Ahora mas temprano traje una actualización . Espero que les guste.


	6. Intentar

Ciertamente se sentía muy agradecido con la distracción que le habían proporcionado . El sabia que este evento era demasiado importante , no solo por estar en uno de los hoteles principales de los Uchiha sino por que la marca de modelos era internacional y el sabia que los promotores , marcas y de mas personas del mundo del espectáculo estarían listos a masacrar en una"critica o reseña" a quien osara comer un error .   
Esta vez nadie lo estaba viendo preocupado ( costumbre que habían tomado desde hacia poco) todo su personal estaba tan concentrado en que todo saliera perfecto que Naruto se sentía tan orgulloso de su gente .   
Cada salsa , postre , y demás platillos estaban siendo meticulosamente preparados para su turno a servir .  
Él , se estaba encargando también de indicaciones especificas para personas que no podían consumir ciertas calorías , azucares y grasas . Afortunadamente eran pocas estas personas , además de que debía de agradecerle a TenTen por decir y pedir de antemano esa información.  
Cuando finalmente se acercaban al postre , su furiosa prima desde la puerta le miraba. Sin evitar el sentimiento de fastidio que le producía que Karin anduviera con sus humores todos raros , Naruto le encargó a Chouji que todo siguiera en orden . Al irse acercando a su prima podía percibir ese olor a caramelo ... Amargo ; empalagoso como si este se hubiese quemado .   
Eso era señal de que la mujer definitivamente quería ahorcar a alguien.

— ¿Que tienes ahora? — Pregunto cruzando los brazos .

— Tengo una inquietud. 

— Karin solo dilo ya — Dijo exasperado .

—¿Que te traes con Uchiha?

— ¿Ahora solo es Uchiha? ¿Ya no "señor Uchiha"? 

— Naruto no me desvíes el tema .

—A ti no te tengo por que dar explicaciones de mi vida personal , por muy prima mía que seas .

Karin chasqueo la lengua y sus labios formaron una mueca de disgusto — La gente es cruel Naruto , y tu ya no eres un jovencito sin obligaciones . Piensa las cosas dos veces .  
Retomando elegancia y caminando con superioridad Karin regreso por donde vino , dejando a Naruto con un sentimiento pesado en el estomago como si le oprimieran algo fuertemente , ira , tristeza y impotencia comenzaban a predominar por que las "indirectas" de Karin estaban dando frutos demasiado rápido .

Por que el ya había pasado por eso hace años . Hubo gente que enserio no tenia piedad con Hinata en cuanto a criticas publicas siempre embarrando hasta a sus hijos . Parecía que las cosas podían repetirse y mas por el bebe que esperaba Sasuke , sin embargo al recordar la conversación con la familia de este , la respuesta de Hinata y la de sus hijos la esperanza en su interior se negaba a morir .  
Karin había sido una buena prima cuando eran niños , prácticamente se criaron como hermanos y aun mas desde que sus padres murieron , era una buena chica , luego el inevitable resultado de los exámenes se hizo presente y el padre de Karin le lleno de cosas raras la cabeza opacando de manera impresionante la voz de su tía que no tenia aires de superioridad .   
Con el paso del tiempo la personalidad influenciada de Karin se mostro de manera violenta y cruel , pero así como su tía aun tenia esperanzas con que ella cambiara el las tuvo también ; el resultado fue en un divorcio y su prima fuera de control .

El comenzó a preocuparse mas cuando Karin con el se comportaba muy dulce como una hermana . Pero cuando un pobre individuo beta u omega o hasta un alfa C la irritaban solo un poco , dios enserio agradecía que las cosas no pasaran de gritos .

Aun asi creía que Karin podia cambiar .

Y de verdad le creyó cuando se contuvo de despotricar contra Hinata cuando la presento . 

Pero cuando se filtraron los resultados de la prueba de segundo genero de Boruto y demás intimidades . Dolió ser apuñalado de esa manera .  
Solo se contuvo por su tía que entre lágrimas le rogaba que le siguiera ayudando con Karin .

Con su comentario , bueno ¿Como debía de interpretarlo? ¿Lo acepto pero ten cuidado? o Haré lo de la ultima vez sino tomas cartas en el asunto.

Espera ... ¿Que tanto sabia ella ?

[...]

Boruto permaneció observando los movimientos de su tia Karin a lo lejos ellos se encontraban detrás de unos grandes pilares de concreto en el salon de eventos , afortunadamente los pases que Deidara les dio sirvieron de mucho asi nadie podia molestarlos, detrás de el unos gemelos haciendo pucheros por no haber podido permanecer entre "celebridades" y un Mitsuki tecleando en su celular , suspiro y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Isao que a su vez le dio un codazo a su gemela que solo asintió con pesar y procedió a irse a la habitación donde se encontraba Sasuke con Himawari , ahora sus dos amigos solo asintieron y el la llamo por teléfono escondiéndose dejando como centinelas a sus amigos .

—¿Tia ? 

—Boruto , estoy en algo importante .

— Si , el vie... mi papa me contó , pero tia esto es importante de vida o muerte .

—No me impor…

— Alguien quiere dañar tu imagen tia , un beta que dice que ya sabes tuvo algo contigo .

Isao observo como el rostro de la tia de Boruto se ponía de un rojo intenso , no era "rubor" ni sonrojo , era furia en todo su esplendor hasta podía afirmar que con cada palabra de Boruto la mujer podia romper su celular y doblar el tenedor en su mano , entre asustado y asombrado miro a Mitsuki que solo asintió en silencio.

— ¿Como es que alguien asi te contacto Boruto? — Dijo la mujer parándose de su asiento caminando entre mesas tratando de llegar a la salida . —¿No serás lo suficientemente idiota como para creer ...?

— Mitsuki me conto por su padre . Bueno mas bien lo escucho de sus guardias , Tia tu sabes que Orochimaru con información asi ... 

Antes de terminar esa frase su tia ya había salido corriendo del salon ,pidiéndole mas detalles . Una vez terminada la llamada los chicos se dirigían a las cocinas a buscar a Naruto .

—¿Estas seguro de Juugo y Suigetsu pueden aguantar a mi tia?

El solo asintió . — Están entrenados para aguantar dolor .

— Eso suena tranquilizador — Respondió con escalofríos Isao pero con un tono irónico muy resaltado .

Una vez frente a las cocinas Boruto solo tuvo que asomar su cabeza y divisar otra cabellera rubia , cuando lo vio sintió algo raro al verlo cabizbajo , reacciono cuando escucho la voz de Tenten que se acercaba a la puerta asi que solo le dijo que le llamara a su padre que muy sorprendido salio quedándose extrañado de verlos ahi .

Con unas pocos palabras Boruto comenzó a caminar con su padre al lado , sus amigos mantenían una distancia prudente atrás .

—¿Sabes que yo no tengo problema alguno con lo que pasa verdad? Ni con lo de mama , por que ahora somos felices todos asi como estamos . 

— Boruto —Susurro .

— Digo Mama ni el abuelo o mis tios nos han dejado de querer , bueno lo que quiero decir es que ... aun siento que somos familia . —El chico vio de reojo como la sonrisa de su padre quería comenzar a flaquear .— Y si tus sentimientos por el señor Uchiha te hacen tan feliz , no hay problema en que también forme parte de la familia , no te mortifiques vie... papa .

Naruto paro y Boruto no espero que este lo abrazara . Si bien el chico no era pequeño aun le faltaba mucho para poder alcanzar el metro ochenta de su padre así que este se encorvó para atraparlo fuertemente .  
Y una inexplicable felicidad lo embriago rápidamente con un nudo en la garganta , quería separarse de su padre por que era hasta cierto punto vergonzoso ... pero ya tenia demasiado tiempo que esa sensación no se hacia presente .   
Recordó cuando de verdad se ponía tan feliz por ver a su padre cruzar la puerta y pedirle jugar , o que este se sentara a su lado en la sala y viera las caricaturas con el que entendiera y escuchara por que ese súper héroe era su favorito , la sensación de emoción por que su padre fue a recogerlo a la primaria , el simple hecho de presumir que su padre era genial por que lo amaba mucho.  
Todos esos recuerdos ahora parecían un parpadeo , en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no estaban . Ya habían sido y nunca volverían , solo quedaba en la mente y voluntad de uno atesorarlos para poder sonreír en momentos difíciles .  
Atrás de ellos Mitsuki e Isao no sentían necesidad de reírse o sentirse incómodos , porque ellos sabían que Boruto necesitaba eso en su vida . Mas por su personalidad orgullosa y terca , obviamente el divorcio y lo que había detrás le habían dolido pero como las razones lógicas sobraban el chico trató de esconder dicha molestia por que aun le era difícil acostumbrarse a todo y sin quererlo se comenzó apartar de su padre luego cuando quería acercarse no todo salia muy bien por que era difícil expresarse "decir algo" por que Boruto no sabia que decir nunca habían palabras correctas .  
Les comenzó a preocupar cuando sin darse cuenta cosas como su futuro , el segundo genero y el tema "matrimonio y familia" le dejaron de importar . Rehuía ante la mención de alguno de ellos , Mitsuki que lo conocía como la palma de su mano sabía que Boruto deseaba con sus fuerzas que Himawari fuera "alfa"y no beta como el .

Que no se llevaba tan bien con su tía paterna , Mitsuki llegaba a creer que la mujer solo trataba bien a Boruto en publico y por que era menor de edad y que lo mas probable era que no se tuvieran mutuamente mucho afecto .  
Por lo que ese día cuando vieron a Boruto muy interesado en la salud de su padre no dudaron en darle un empujón para que no siguieran poniendo distancia , para que tanto padre como hijo dejaran de pensar que eran un molestia en la vida del otro y así poco a poco volver a ser una familia .

—Sabes —Le susurro Isao a Mitsuki muy bajo apenas audible — Ahorita me acuerdo que no le avisamos a mi mama que estamos aquí y ...—Vio su celular que daba la hora y que tenia mucha notificaciones de Whatts , llamadas y mensajes . — Todos son de mamá y solo uno de papa .

Papá .  
¿Por que por sus tonterías siempre pago yo?   
Orochimaru ya me dijo donde están , por favor SIEMPRE AVISEN A DONDE VAN .Que su madre se desquita con quien no debe .

—La verdad ni quiero ver que me escribió mi mama .

—La señora Ino tiene mal temperamento . 

— Si bueno , 15 años con ella y aun me sigue sorprendiendo.  
Cuando 

voltearon al frente ambos rubios ya estaban muy adelantados en el pasillo . Bien , ahora solo faltaba que los adultos fueran igual de directos .

[...]

— Sinceramente no parece embarazado . — Soltó para romper el incomodo silencio Shoko . 

—Gracias , supongo . —Dijo Sasuke mientras veía a Himawari comenzar a cabecear chocando con su brazo .

— Si ... Y supongo que se ha de sentir bien no tener ningún síntoma .

—Eso hubiera sido un gran aviso .

—Si , eso …

Himawari quedo fuera de combate y Sasuke entro en pánico al ver que la niña se veía muy cómoda en su brazo ; jamas había estado tan asustado .   
Convencido de que sus manos eran torpes y toscas como para acomodar delicadamente a la niña en la cama , solo pudo dirigió la mirada a la adolescentes que estaba de pie balanceándose sobre ellos .   
—¿Podrias ayudarme? — susurro y la chica enérgicamente asintió y tomo con cuidado a Himawari para recostarla mas arriba .

—No debería de tener miedo .

—No estoy entrando para eso .—Contestó y ella asintió.

— Mi padre es como tú , reacio a cosas cursis , muy inteligente como mama y según ella estas cosas siempre le dieron miedo — Ella sonrió — Ese hombre puede crear códigos , sistemas y demás cosas pero cuando se trato de nosotros ni sus miles de estrategias le ayudaban con los nervios —Encogio los hombros — Ya sabes gemelos , doble ropa , comida , juguetes , doble problemas .

—....

— Pero aprendió con el tiempo. Le agradas a Himawari , independiente de su personalidad dulce y amable nunca dejaría que alguien malo la incomodará , ya te considera de la familia .

— ... Hablas mucho .— Pero gracias.

—Lo se , es como una maldición .— dijo con una encantadora sonrisa —Usted me agrada mucho , es un alfa B y sus feromonas no me molestan ni irritan , ¡Me recuerda a mama! 

—¿Eres recesiva ...?

—Omega , si . Mi hermano es alfa .

Asintió y siguió aguardando . Hasta que el teléfono de la joven sonó y ella cargo a la dormida Himawari como una bebe .   
Para ser omega recesiva es fuerte , puede cargar a una niña de 9 años .  
Pensó Sasuke mientras la chica se despedía de el con un gesto y una sonrisa. — No se preocupe , nos quedaremos esta noche aquí , nuestros padres vendrán mañana por nosotros .  
Acertada y habladora . 

La rubia salio con la niña en brazos . Y la imaginación de Sasuke comenzó a imaginar , él sabia que Naruto venia con un paquete completo ; dos niños bueno mas que dos niños eran un adolescente y una niña que en cuestión de meses sabría sobre su segundo genero . 

Al mayor la había tratado ... Mal ... O mas bien no lo había tratado de un modo amable . La niña solo se limito (cuando se quedaran solos esperando ) a contarle cosas "triviales sobre todo.   
Que le encantaba pintar mucho , que le iba muy bien en la escuela , tenia muchos amigos , que tenia un juguete favorito desde los 6 ...  
En su vida él había entablado una conversación así , quedarse sin habla fue vergonzoso. Pero a la niña parecía agradarle sus " hnm" y "hmnp" , también pensó en darle una opinión mas detallada sobre la pintura pero ... Al ver los ojos azules como los de Naruto solo asintió .

Tal vez su sentir venia de que estaba analizando todo como una maquina ... Que al experimentar ciertas emociones parecia estar al borde de un corto circuito .Le había agradado que Himawari había sido muy dulce con el . Las palabras maduras de la menor hasta le provocaron ganas de palmearle la espalda.  
Y luego recordó a la ex . Que todavía no conocía.  
Pero luego recordó también que los niños tienen amigos ... De ahí la rubia que llego a su habitación . 

¿Como se lidiaba con adolescentes? 

¿Con niños ?

Por que no podía intimidarlos si se portaban mal en su casa ¿O si? 

Por que si llegaban a molestar al bebe con su ruido ...  
—Sasuke . 

Llego el hombre que lo embarazo , en medio de sus imaginaciones de una vida a su lado .  
—No te cambiaste . —Solto cuando el otro comenzó a acercarse .

—Boruto me saco de la cocina sin previo aviso "ttebayo . —Casi grito el rubio quitando arrugas de su ropa .  
" ttebayo " El también esta nervioso o ansioso.

—Se nota .

— .... —

—Tus hijos organizaron esto . —Naruto solo asintió — Según dijeron te veías mal estos días . —El rubio solo se rasco la nunca balbuceando quien sabe que cosas — Perdón por eso , me olvide que tu fuiste mas directo con tus sentimientos que yo .

—Tu mundo dio un gran cambio , cualquier cosa que venga de ti me hace feliz por que estoy enamorado de ti pero si a ti ... Bueno yo comprenderé si te molestaba o bueno ... —Suspiro— yo comprendo , un día que creías normal te sorprendió con un "estas embarazado " un gran shock . Mas por que tu no estas enamorado de mi . 

Sasuke esbozo una tenue sonrisa por el pinchazo de dolor que le inundo el pecho ante las palabras dichas , alzo la vista viendo directamente a los ojos azules y se pregunto si el bebe tendría también asi ese tono después de todo Boruto y Himawari lo heredaron .  
— No es verdad — Naruto se confundió , arrugo la nariz y queriendo decir algo pero Sasuke prosiguió — Si lo estoy , pero tal y como dijiste mi mundo cambio en cuestión de horas . Para mi aunque no lo creas era difícil tener que decirte adios — El azabache junto sus manos bajando asi un poco la mirada , esforzándose por decir las palabras mas precisas que llegase a encontrar en su mente asi que comenzó a acariciar sus dedos — Por que tenia miedo , lo sigo teniendo — Se corrigió de inmediato — Pero en vista de lo que unos niños planearon solo para "juntarnos" , me sorprendió las agallas por que déjame decirte que no se como pero se deshicieron de tu prima . — Naruto siguió con esa mueca en su cara y Sasuke se comenzó a preocupar — Acepto — El rubio entreabrió la boca — Acepto el intentarlo , comenzar contigo .

Acepto que estoy enamorado de ti y del bebe que viene .

Expectante quedo el azabache cuando el hombre frente a el rio con "eso" que le caracterizaba bien a la vez que se ponía las manos en la nuca como un jovencito sin embargo las lagrimas salieron sin pensarlo , Sasuke recordó que los síntomas del embarazo los tenia Naruto , sin dudar se paro de la cama y abrazo al alfa dejándose llevar por lo bien que olían ambos (sus olores juntos) era cómodo porque eran de la misma altura . Sintiendo su hombro un poco mojado se separaron un poco y negando levemente Sasuke limpio las lagrimas del rostro de Naruto que solo se carcajeo mas .

— Esto es tan fascinante y horrible "ttebayo , estoy feliz pero siento que si me dices algo mas voy a seguir llorando , también quiero acariciarte el vientre pero tengo miedo de que me consideres aun mas raro de lo que soy .

— Aun hay mas que hablar .

— Lo se , mi familia es algo de eso .

El resto de la noche se quedaron al borde de la cama hablando tomados de la mano , Sasuke le explico a Naruto cosas "raras" sobre la familia Uchiha que de inmediato pensó que tal vez no seria del todo del agrado de su suegro , entre cosas triviales llegaron las importantes , el rubio le pregunto a Sasuke sobre como se sentía ahora que realmente quería tener al bebe , este dijo que no es que hubiese sentido rechazo al bebe solo era que todo parecía tan raro sacado de la ficción que precisamente el como alfa pudiese tener esta posibilidad añadiendo el bonus de que era con una persona que amaba , ¿Como vivirían ? ambos pensaron que al menos tenían que hablar con el doctor y los niños e incluso con el abogado por si se tenían que mudar y por ultimo ; Karin .  
Sasuke fue directo en mostrar el desagrado hacia la pelirroja diciendo al rubio que en definitiva estaba en su derecho de haber puesto la demanda pero termino descubriendo que el corazón de Naruto era muy blando , tanto que hasta valoraba ese "lazo" tan débil que aun compartía con su prima ( gracias a las suplicas de su tía ) determinando que si a la mujer se le ocurría alguna de sus tonterías , él no seria blando ni considerado . Naruto asintió , sabiendo que Karin tendría que cambiar a las buenas o a las malas dentro de un celda .

En unas habitaciones mas lujosas o sea unos pisos arriba , ( la habitación donde estaba Sasuke era la mas "barata" y pequeña del hotel pero donde se encontraba Deidara con Itachi eran de las grandes y lujosas ) El rubio fue directo y determino que el se quedaría en un "cuarto" con las niñas mientras que Itachi tendría que lidiar con los tres adolescentes .  
Como Himawari estaba mas que dormida , unas dos horas Shoko bombardeo a Deidara con muchas preguntas hasta quedarse dormida dejando al rubio muy feliz pensando que sus hijos con Itachi serian hermosos y que el seria el mejor papa de todos .  
Itachi siendo sincero se la paso muy incomodo . Conocía a Mitsuki por Orochimaru medico familiar de los Uchiha , Isao era aparentemente solo extrovertido cuando estaba con su melliza y Boruto tenia una sonrisa en el rostro pero estaba muy callado . Asi que cada quien se la paso en su lado del cuarto en silencio.

Aun asi se pregunta como se sentirá ser llamado Tio .

[...]

Al dia siguiente todos estaban desayunando en la habitación de Deidara.

— Sabes Shoko — Llamo un adormilado Isao a su melliza que solo movió la cabeza . — Tengo el presentimiento de que nos van a quitar el celular .

— Hmmm — Contesto ella moviendo los hombros despreocupada . — No pueden los necesitamos para nuestra tarea.

— Como si a mama le importara .

— Cierto de seguro nos hara ir a casa de alguien o al ciber café .Y luego nos castigara haciéndonos peinados raros .

— Por eso ya no me deje crecer el cabello — Dijo el chica alborotándose el pelo .

La melliza bostezo — Pero valiooo la pena .

Los demás presentes en el cuarto , escuchaban y observaban en silencio . — ¿Asi son siempre ? — Pregunto Sasuke a Naruto .  
— Desde niños — Preciso el rubio — Y eso que no los escuchaste hablar seguido uno de otro — Añadió.

— Quiero un paaan...  
— Con mantequilla y con café ...  
— O mejor leche ... mmm   
— No, mejor café — Finalizaron ambos .

Sasuke solo asintió — ¿ Visitan muy seguido a Boruto?

Naruto se rio — Se conocen desde bebes. 

— .... rayos .

Una hora mas tarde todos caminaban a la salida , los mellizos le insistían a Deidara que los acompañara hasta el vestíbulo .

— Solo deje que nuestra madre lo vea , en lo que nos escondemos atrás de papa .

— ¿Tanto miedo les da su madre ? 

— Bueno — Comenzó Shoko — No lo clasificaría como "miedo" .... 

— Pero nos gusta nuestro cabello tal y como esta .

— Créanos , el estilo afro no le queda a cualquiera .

Al llegar al vestíbulo Deidara , Sasuke e Itachi observaron con detenimiento a los adultos con los brazos cruzados y mirada seria . Los mellizos por supervivencia empujaron un poco a Deidara captando así la atención de la rubia con un mechón de pelo cubriendo su rostro dejando solo a la vista la mitad de su rostro , tal y como lo predijeron los mellizos la mujer cambio esa mueca en cuanto vio a Deidara acercándose pidiendo un autógrafo aprovechando que su plan había funcionado los mellizos rodearon a todos y fueron detrás de su padre que cuando estuvieron detrás de el les dio un coscorrón a cada uno .

Sasuke se quedo muy sorprendido del parecido de la madre los gemelos con Deidara pero aun mas cuando vio a Mitsuki dirigirse a Orochimaru que lo saludo con un movimiento de cabeza .

Cuando la rubia mayor terminado de abordar a Deidara le dirigió una mirada amenazadora a sus hijos que seguían detrás de su padre , dirigiéndose a Sasuke y Naruto con una sonrisa radiante . — Asi que tu eres el señor Uchiha , mucho gusto soy Ino Yamanaka madre de ese par de tontos — Luego se volteo hacia Naruto — Nuestros hijos juntos sin dudas son una mala combinación — El rubio asintió — Pero lo bueno que por fin juntaron sus pequeños cerebros por algo bueno . — Ella le guiño el ojo a Sasuke que no estaba a acostumbrado a entrar en confianza con la gente así como así . — Bueno muchas gracias por cuidar a mis cosas ... espero que no les hayan atarantado con tanta pregunta . Shika , niños nos vamos tienen que abstenerse a su inevitable cambio de look .— Los mellizos gimotearon y Shikamaru negó acariciándose con pesar su cabello "ondulado". 

Orochimaru se acerco a la pareja de alfas . — Mi asistente me dijo que aun no estábamos muy convencido , pero ahor a que te veo ¿Ya fijamos una cita directamente conmigo? Tengo unas teorias sobre como y por que no te diste cuenta de tu utero .

Sasuke freno a Orochimaru — Tus teorias creo que ahora no me importan mucho , lo hecho , hecho esta ahora solo me interesa llevar el embarazo en paz .  
— Bueno , pero tienes que tenerlo en consideración después para ver como tu cuerpo reacciona .

[...] 

Una semana después .  
Era un fin de semana por lo que todos estaban libres . Sasuke que había decidido dormir en el departamento del rubio la noche anterior , miraba atento la devoción con la que el rubio cocinaba , a su lado un Boruto medio inconsciente comenzaba a reaccionar con el agradable olor del desayuno y Himawari terminaba de colocar la mesa .

— Tio Sasuke — Lo llamo Hima con una sonrisa — ¿Cuándo vas a vivir siempre con nosotros ?— Con dicha pregunta hasta Boruto se levanto entre los muertos y miro atento a Sasuke .

— Estamos haciendo pruebas . Hima¿puedes ir a buscarme unos calcetines al cuarto ? — Dijo Naruto , su hija afirmo y se fue dejándolos solos . — Boruto no quiero que se desesperen , nosotros bueno nuestra relacion ... 

— Si , si ya se , se veían a escondidas y tenían citas empalagosas y cursis .— Los adultos desviaron un poco la mirada — Pero Hima habla de convivencia en familia , Sasuke-san no puede estar solo mientras el embarazo avanza .  
Buen punto . Pensaron ambos con pesar .

— Esta bien Boruto tu ganas , me quedare unas semanas aquí a partir de hoy .  
El chico sonrió con satisfacción , pensando que debían de aprovechar mientras su tia Karin estaba de viaje .  
Sasuke después de informarle a su padre , este complacido le devolvió la autoridad de seguir con el proyecto , pero le advirtió que no iba a estar en un buen rato ( ¿Por que esquiva el tema de su mama?) . Itachi suspiro aliviado y le dijo que le diera la dirección para visitarlo .

[...]

Intentar ... despertar a Naruto y Boruto ... temprano 

Llego el lunes y Sasuke ya tenia un despertador biológico desde hacia mucho tiempo . Se estiro y sonrió al ver a Naruto dormito profundamente , de seguro el rubio se levantaría solo , asi que el también debía de comenzar el dia preparando algo sencillo de desayunar , un almuerzo para Himawari y vigilar que todos llegaran temprano .

Pasaron unos 3o minutos hasta que escucho los paso de alguien aproximarse a la cocina , de reojo vio como la Uzumaki mas pequeña lo saludaba enérgicamente mientras se sentaba comenzando una platica casual.  
— Y por eso creo que tal vez ... algún dia se vuelvan de color rosa .

— ... Puede ser — Titubeo un poco pero lo dijo .

Terminaron de desayunar y la niña fue a cambiarse , pero de los rubios no había señal alguna . Escucho ruidos de puertas abriéndose y cerrándose , así que tranquilizo su furia perfeccionista . Himawari regreso con su uniforme y mochila pidiendole permiso para ver las caricaturas un rato .  
Pasaron otros 20 minutos y naada . 

Asi que primero fue al cuarto de Boruto . Toco levemente y nada , toco otra vez y nada ... abrió la puerta un poco solo para que su voz se escuchara mas fuerte .  
— Boruto , apúrate a tu y tu hermana llegaran tarde .

— HMMMM!

Sasuke le quiso creer , pero aun no se sentía con suficiente autoridad como para regañarlo. Camino rápido a la habitación de Naruto y no vio en la cama , vio al baño ; la puerta cerrada . Eso lo tranquilizo y regreso con Himawari a la sala .

Conclusion : Naruto llego con las orejas rojas al trabajo junto a Sasuke que comenzó a mandar y regañar sin dudar . Boruto llego con una extraña sensación a la escuela " miedo " le decían , Himawari después de la escuela le conto entre risas a su madre como les fue a su padre y hermana en la mañana .  
Hinata solo respiro con alivio al escuchar que su ex comenzaba a rehacer su vida . 

Intentar ayudar en la casa . 

Había una señora que siempre hacia el aseo una vez a la semana , bueno no era señora , era "señorita" que intentaba caerle bien a los niños de una "alfa aparentemente soltero" , Sasuke aclaro que ya no había mas "soltero" y la chica sonrió con hipocrecia .  
A Himawari se le salió decir sobre el embarazo , Sasuke le agradeció por que la chica comenzó a demostrar su verdadera cara , Boruto observo todo en silencio sorprendido ante la audacia de la omega , que creía que se "enfrentaba" a otro omega . 

Pero al final fue satisfactorio para Sasuke pues , el se la paso en el sofa comienzo botanas con los chicos a su lado mientras la chica limpiaba .  
— ¿Siempre fue asi? — Pregunto Sasuke pasando el dedo por una repisa que la "señorita" había limpiado .

Boruto encogió los hombros — Supongo , pero papa nunca le presto atención y ella nunca fue lo suficientemente descarada con nosotros aqui . 

— Patético— Susurro el alfa cuando vio polvo detrás de la pantalla de plasma . — Tu padre debe hacer enserio las entrevistas cuando contrata , que bueno que en la cocina si escoge bien porque si no …

— En realidad fue por recomendación de mi tia Karin... — Respondió inocente la niña .

El alfa asintio . — Hoy vamos a limpiar .  
Boruto se resigno , Himawari fue por los productos de limpieza .

— ¿Y a quien le toca el baño? 

— A tu padre . — Respondió con simpleza Sasuke mientras se dejaba caer en el sofa .

— ¿ Esto va ser asi siempre? 

— Obvio.

Conclusion : Un señorita necesita buscar un nuevo empleo , Naruto aprender a lavar adecuadamente un baño , Boruto esta teniendo cada vez mas respeto (no miedo ) hacia el alfa embarazado y Himawari se divierte contándole a su madre 

Intentar mas conivencia .

La semana había transcurrido con exito . Pero como siempre el trabajo no perdonaba y Naruto y Sasuke seguían muy ocupados , a veces hasta Sasuke se llevaba un poco de trabajo a casa pero aun asi los cuatro terminaban conviviendo — mas seguro— en la noche .  
Comenzando una rutina , ese dia ya estaban por dejar a Boruto cuando Sasuke observo con cuidado que muchos padres se quedaban ahi después de dejar a sus hijos , luego estaba el semblante nervioso de Boruto . El azabache le dio unos segundos a ambos rubios para reraccionar pero como ninguno dijo nada .

— ¿Por que hay tantos padres aquí hoy , Boruto?

— Mira ahi esta la señora que ...— Boruto intento desviar el tema .

— Estamos a abril ... — Comenzó a hacer cuentas Naruto , el rubio menor busco ayudado en el otro adulto pero Sasuke negó — ... calificaciones ¿Por que no me recordaste ? Llamare aTenten ... Sasuke tu …

— Me quedo . De todas maneras hoy también tenia que "llegar contigo".

Esperando la junta Naruto y Sasuke se mezclaron entre los demás Padres llamando la atención . Pues el vientre de Sasuke apenas se notaba . Los que eran alfas y omegas , de inmediato notaron el olor a " embarazo" en el hombre estaban extrañados por que era un olor no precisamente dulce si no un poco agresivo y potentente .   
Muchos atribuyeron a que Naruto era " alfa puro" .

Mientras que pese a que ambos alfas transmitían confianza en realidad se pusieron algo nerviosos cuando la gente comenzó a reconocer a Sasuke pero al final los "Pensé que era alfa "los tranquilizaron un poco . Sin embargo esa era una manera de ir poco a poco enfrentando al mundo .

La llegada de Ino y Shikamaru también los tranquilizo un poco , pero no cuando Shikamaru mando indirectas sobre un reporte , castigos y malas calificaciones . Sasuke lo capto , Naruto no .Asi que cuando llegaron al salon Sasuke se sobo el puente de la nariz al ver las calificaciones de Boruto en "Geografia" "Historia " " Ingles " y ¿Tejidos?.

— ¿Tejido? — Se preguntaron ambos adultos al mismo tiempo , Boruto a su lado fingía demencia , Sasuke alzo el brazo pidiendo que el profesor viniera a asesorarlos .

— Shino — Lo llamo con familiaridad Naruto — ¿Desde cuando tienen tejido en al escuela?

— No es como tal una materia , es un taller extra , sin embargo pese a ser un taller y no tener repercusión en la calificación final tiene su propia evaluacion. 

— O sea que ... como es un taller no obligatorio , los chicos lo eligen — Dijo Naruto , Shino asintio — Gracias . Shino hizo una reverencia y regreso a su mesa .

Naruto miro a su hijo que tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y le sonrió cuando le revolvía el cabello — No tienes por que sentirte avergonzado , si a ti te gusta ... 

— Mama lo sugirio ... iba a ser una sopresa ... — Escucharon de los murmullos avergonzados del adolescente .  
Con eso hasta a Naruto se le olvido el 5 que estaba en "ingles" .

Esa misma tarde .

— Nunca pensé que esto de tejer fuera asi de entretenidos — Dijo Naruto moviendo sus agujas con agilidad , a su lado su hijo mayor temblaba pues lo hacia lento pero seguro aun asi tenia las mejillas algo rojas , Himawari solo veia y Sasuke continuaba trabajando en la computadora pero eso no le evito mirar el "tejido " de Naruto .

— ¿Que se supone que es eso? ¿ O mas bien para quien este? 

El rubio encogió los hombros — Pensé que estaba haciendo un chaleco , pero viendo este agujero creo que no es precisamente eso .

— Papa , eso es muy largo para ser para un bebe y además tiene mas de 5 agujeros — dijo Himawari .

— No cuestionen mi arte .— dijo ofendido.

— Cálmate Deidara— le reprendió Sasuke .  
Que hubiesen mas dias asi .

Intentar ... convivir con toda la familia .

— ¿Te puedo decir tio?— Pregunto la niña al hombre alto de cabello largo.

El hombre sonrió amistoso — Por supuesto .

El omega a su lado le dio un codazo y Itachi se burlo un poco — Y este de aqui es mi novia.

— ¡Oye como que novia! 

— Bueno entonces sera "tia" .  
Deidara golpeo a Itachi con su codo mientras este se reia por su travesura .

Mientras que ....

— Encantada de conocerte . Soy Hinata Hyuga .

Ella era beta . Muy linda , de voz clara y dulce ... tal vez un poco chillona y Sasuke le sacaba casi tres cabezas de alto cosa que no impidio que la mujer le sonriera con dulcura .

— Igualmente , señorita Hyuga , Sasuke Uchiha .

— No estes tenso , que yo no soy un ex 'rara , solo tenia ganas de conocerte por lo mucho que hablan mis hijos de ti , gracias por ayudar a Naruto a cuidarlos .

— No hay por que .— dijo simple .

— Sasuke , si ... algún día te sientes abrumado por si las cosas se complican , no dudes en llamarme . Yo se ... que es que te señalen con el dedo ... como si ignoraran que los estas viendo señalarte .— Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa melancolica .

— Gracias .

— No hay por que — le devolvio la palabra mientras le sonreia .

Intentar si que estaba valiendo la pena.

Continuara .

— ¡Hola! de nuevo esta vez tarde un poco mas pero lo bueno es que la actu aqui esta .   
espero que sea de su agrado , cualquier duda que no implique spoiler se las resuelvo . ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
